I will always protect you
by georgeweasleygirl27
Summary: Hermione is having a hard time trying to adjust to magice life because she's a muggle, who will come to her rescue? Will this new found friendship turn into something more... I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I've been working on, so give it a chance please!**

Hermione Granger was not like every eleven year old would be; she was more mature and independent. She was always on the top of her studies. She had just finished 5th grade from primary school. It was summer vacation. Usually she would just spend the day reading, she rarely went outside to play, and if she went out she would ready a book. It was Mid-July Her mother called her downstairs there was a visitor there to see her.

"Hermione," Jane called for her daughter.

"Yes mum," Yelled to her mother coming half way down the stairs.

"Hermione there is someone here that would like to speak to you," Hermione's mother explained to Hermione.

"Who mum?" Hermione asked her mother.

Hermione's mother shrugged her shoulders to I don't know point. Hermione came again down the stairs. As she greeted a woman with sharp facial expressions, spectacle glasses to the point of her long nose, she was wearing a green long robes and a hat that almost reminded you as a witch hat. Hermione went up to the woman. Hermione Greeted her.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione greeted the woman.

"Hello Miss Granger, I am Professor McGonagall, I 'm From Hogwarts School of witch craft for young wizards and witches. Hermione you are a witch," McGonagall explained to Hermione.

So, I'm a witch," Hermione stated.

"Yes," Replied McGonagall.

"There's no such thing," Hermione started.

"Miss Granger, I assure you magic is real, but you can't know magic just like that you have to be taught, how to use it, and control it," McGonagall explained once more.

"Okay," is all Hermione said?

"Here is your list of things you would need for first years, and a day before I'll take you to get your things," McGonagall explained to Hermione.

Hermione was really shock that she was a witch, she always knew that she was different from the other children she grew up with even her cousin to be exact. They always called her boring, plain, weird, just because she was different from them. But Hermione could understand after reading Hogwarts A: History that McGonagall left for her, magic had to be threw blood line even if you were muggle. That confused Hermione more than anything. McGonagall came and took Hermione and Her parents to Daigon Alley to get her school supplies. Hermione went into Ollivander's wands. There she was tested for a wand, well in her opinion it was plainly odd to use a wand. The following day Hermione arrived at platform 9 3/4 on the train to Hogwarts. Hermione made a friend with Neville Longbottom; He had a toad, which had gotten lose and it's somewhere on the train. Hermione went to a compartment and she looked inside and thought the two boys that have been seated in there she wonder if they happen to see it.

"Have you seen a toad, a boy name Neville has lost one," Hermione asked.

A young boy with red hair had his wand at point to a rat.

"You're doing magic let's see then," Hermione asked matter of fact-ly

"Alright, sunshine daisy's button mellows turn this stupid fat rat yellow," The boy with red hair said as his wand sparked.

"Not very good is it, the ones I've done have worked for me, for example. Oculus Reairo," Hermione said as the dark hair boy's glasses repair themselves.

"Holy crickets, you are Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked the red head boy.

"Ron Weasley," Ron replied.

"Pleasure," Hermione stated.

"I aspect we would be arriving soon, you would want to change into your robes." Hermione walked away to the doorway of the compartment and turned to Ron. "You've got dirt, did you know, just there," Hermione pointed to the side of her nose, as she walked away as Ron rubbed the side of his nose roughly to get the dirt off.

They have arrived at Hogwarts. As Hagrid collected all first years to take them to the castle in boats. The First years were amazed of how neat the castle was. It was time sorting, Professor McGonagall led the first years in to the great hall.

"When I call your name, you'll come up to be sorted into your housing," McGonagall informed the first years as McGonagall lifted the sorting hat from the stool.

"Susan Bones"

"Hufflepuff"

"Draco Mafloy"

"Slytherion"

"Hermione Granger"

"Gryffindor"

The next few weeks Hermione adjusted to the magic live. She loved it, She had actually have made friends well Ron and Harry of course. They were leaving charms class when they were cornered by Mafloy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, isn't harry potter, the weasel, and the mudblood," Draco smirked.

"Leave us alone, Mafloy," Harry stepped in.

"Why should we do that?" asked Draco.

"Because we say so," Someone said.

Fred and George had walked up George going over and stood in front of Ron, and Fred stepped up in front of Hermione with their arms crossed in front of their chest.

"What do we have here a weasel protecting the mudblood," Draco sneered.

Fred fumed he grabbed Draco with one hand holding him towards him. Fred looked at Draco with his temper rising.

"The name is Weasley W-e-a-s-l-e-y" Fred spelled out for him. "You call Granger mudblood one more time I'll hex you so bad that you father will feel it," Fred told Draco darkly as he pushed him back.

"You'll pay for this weasel, my father will hear about this," Draco threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Fred asked.

Draco and his goons turned and walked away. Fred turned around and met Hermione looking at him. Fred had developed a little crush on the first year, he thought she was beautiful. George took Harry and Ron back to the common Room while he let Hermione thank him privately.

"Fred I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me," Hermione told Fred with a smile.

"No problem, there Granger, but you're welcome," Fred Replied.

"No Fred, Thank you," Hermione told him as she kissed his cheek.

"I will always protect you," Fred whispered in her ear just before he kissed her cheek. Hermione blushed. "That color looks good on you, Granger, you should wear it more often," Fred told Hermione as he winked at her and walked away.

From that day Hermione Granger was in love with Fred Weasley. Hermione went happily skipping to the Gryffindor Tower, Forgetting Mafloy ever calling her a mudblood.

**So how did you like it please review to let me know how you like it! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter2 of the story!**

Year one- part 1

Hermione walked into the great hall and plumped down on the seat, and she looked like she wanted to cry. Hermione, Harry and Ron were at flying lesson, it was so frustrating for her, she had a hard time calling her broom, then when she finally got it, she wouldn't leave the ground, So she had to sit out while everyone was training and Draco, made fun of her, he called her the "mudblood that can't fly,"

The Hermione finally let the tears go, she was so upset, she just pushed her plate away and cried. Fred notice Hermione's actions and wondered what happen. So he sees Ron and Harry walking into the Great hall. So he motion for them to come over. Harry and Ron made their way over to Fred.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Well we had Flying lessons, Hermione had a hard time starting out, the when she finally got to broom to command her demands, it wouldn't leave the ground, she tried so hard, Then Mafloy started on her as well, He said something about her," Explained Harry.

"Well what did he say?" asked George.

"He said; "look the mudblood that can't fly" it really hurt her, she didn't even finished the lesson, she just ran away from the lesson," Ron told Fred and George about what happen with Hermione at the lesson.

"That's a shame," George said feeling sorry for Hermione.

Fred was mad he shot glares at the Slytherion table looking at Draco Mafloy. Draco had seen Fred daggers and he kind of sank into his set.

"Well I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to teach our Hermione how to fly," said Fred.

"Really that would be great," Harry told Fred with a relief smile.

"Yeah, She really wants to try it, she can do everything else besides flying," Ron said.

"Fred I'm proud of you, going to help her as a icky-first year," George laughed.

"Shut up, she not like that," Fred snapped.

"Gees Fred, calm down mate, I'm only teasing," George explained.

"She's a nice person, don't make fun," Fred seriously said.

"Sounds like Freddie here got a crush here on Granger," George said with a grin upon his face.

"I do not," Fred snapped.

"Yes you do Fred, your blushing," George teased Fred.

Fred brushed it off, and got up and went over to where Hermione was sitting, and gentle sat next to her.

"Hermione," Fred spoke softly.

Hermione lifted her head up and wiped her tears and looked at Fred.

"What do you need Fred?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Nothing I came over to see what's wrong?" Asked Fred softly.

"Nothing wrong," Hermione slightly snapped.

"Hermione I heard," Fred told Hermione in a whispered.

Hermione started to cry again, she thought Fred was going to make fun of her, for not to be able to fly. She looked at Fred waiting to make fun of her, but he didn't what he asked her really surprised her.

"Well I was thinking that if you would let me, if you would like me to help you learn how to fly?" Fred asked Hermione nervously.

Hermione looked surprised and shock. Hermione really like Fred. Maybe him teaching her how to fly, maybe they can become close friends.

"You would really do that for me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course what are friends for," Fred told Hermione with a smile.

Hermione threw her arms around Fred's neck to give him a hug, which this actions caught Fred off guard, it took him a second to return her hug. She felt nice in his holds, but she was too young to start dating. Then she kissed his cheek.

"Oh Fred thank you so much," Hermione said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Fred blushed by her actions, "you're welcome Hermione," Fred said as he slightly blushed with his head down.

"So when do we start?" Hermione asked.

"How about Saturday morning around ten," Fred Replied.

"Great! Thanks Fred." said Hermione she got up and hugged him as she walked out of the great hall with a smile.

Harry came over to Fred whole George was talking to Ron.

"Fred I know you like Hermione, what's not to like about her, and I can tell she likes you too, but she too young yet we all are, but whatever you do, don't ever hurt her," Harry warned Fred.

"Don't worry Harry, she's my best friend I would never hurt her," Fred told Harry.

That Saturday Hermione met Fred at the area where they teach how to fly; Hermione was excited about today she wanted to make Fred proud of her.

"Morning Hermione," said Fred.

"Good Morning Fred," Hermione replied.

"So you're ready to begin?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded happily.

"Okay before you summon your broom think of a happy though, and think of that happy though but with feeling and then call for the broom," Fred explained to Hermione.

Hermione stand by her broom and she had to think of a happy thought, so deiced to use when Her Ron and Harry all became friends, she called for her broom and elevated only a little.

"Mione, Your happy though isn't strong enough, try a different one," Fred told Hermione with hope in his voice.

Then Hermione thought of the happy memory where she met Fred.

"Up" Hermione bellowed. Then broom flew into her hand.

"I did it," she jumped up and down.

"Very good, now mount your broom," Fred guided Hermione.

Hermione got on her broom, and Fred came over to help her and fixed her how she should be on the broom.

"Now I want you to slightly lean forward, then hover and then touch back down again" Fred explained.

Hermione did what Fred told her to do, and she did it, she was actually in the air. Then Fred look at her in awe, she was doing it.

"Okay now once you get into the air, I want you to stay and glide slightly forward more, Hermione did what she was told to do, when she did that last part, she was flying, she flew in circles, she was happy that she was flying, Hermione landed and ran and hugged Fred. Fred hugged her back.

Thank you so much Fred, I've couldn't have done it without you," Hermione told Fred.

"You're welcome Hermione, so how about we go get some lunch, yeah?" Fred asked.

"Alright, let's go," Hermione replied.

They made their way back to the to the castle to go to lunch before they went in, Fred lean towards Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I'm very proud of you Hermione," Fred told Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed with crimson.

"I'm really to start loving that color on you, you know," Fred said giving Hermione and winked at her and walk away to join his mates for lunch.

Hermione grabbed her cheek and said.

"Me too! " Hermione said softly as she watched Fred talking to George and lee, and he look back at her and winks once more.

Hermione was in heaven.

**Please Review, I would like to you know if you like it or not! please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Year one Part 2

Hermione was in the Library with Ron and Harry looking for clues on the Sorcerer's Stone. The found out of the owner Nicolas Flammel, and why Professor Snape wanted it? They found clues that it was being kept on the third floor, with a three headed dog. Harry thought that Snape was going to try to steal it for Voldemort. Well they we're Wrong. It was Professor Quarrel that was trying to get it for Voldemort.

Ron had been Hurt during wizard's chess, Hermione sprained her ankle. There was still no word about harry. Fred came running in to the hospital wing. Ron was still out cold. Hermione was sitting on the bed. Fred came over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god, you two are alright, where's harry?" Fred asked Hermione still hugging her.

"Harry's went to get Voldemort away from the stone, We're okay, Ron just got knocked out for a while, he was up but he went back to sleep for a bit," Hermione told Fred as she took a peek at Ron.

"Thank goodness, you are you okay?" Fred asked worried.

"I'm okay Fred, just sprained my ankle, nothing not too serious," Hermione said to Fred as she seen the worry in his eyes.

"Why did you go? I mean, you guys could of gotten Killed. I couldn't handle losing my brother, almost not as much as my best friend," Fred told Hermione as he wanted to cry.

"I'm your best Friend?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you are! Hermione you are my best friend in the whole world besides George, what I'm trying to say is that I adore you, you mean a lot to me, so yes you're my best Friend," Fred told Hermione as he put a hand to her cheek.

"You're my best friend too, Fred, Hermione told Fred giving him the sweetest smile.

Fred was actually falling for this girl, but they we're too young, He was going to wait for her, being close friends right now was just enough for now.

"Would you like for me to help you to the tower?" Fred asked.

"I would like that," Hermione said.

Fred stood up a held Hermione close to him and walked out of the hospital. As they walked out the door closed behind him.

"Wait!" Fred said picking Hermione bridal style, "that's better" Fred said as he carried Hermione to the Gryffindor tower.

They reached the Common room. And Fred carried Hermione to the First year girls' dorm, and helped her in, she gave Fred a hug.

"Thank you for bringing me her safely," Hermione said as she hugged Fred.

Fred returned the hug, and whispered in her ear, like he has so many times.

"I'll always protect you, Mione," Fred whispered to Hermione as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed like she always did, Fred smiled as he blushed.

"Night Fred," Hermione said sweetly.

"Night Mione," Fred said giving her a wink as he went up the steps to go to his dorm.

Next day Fred, Hermione, Ron were waiting for Harry to come out of the hospital wing. Harry walked out and He was happy to see Hermione and Ron make it.

"Ron, you alright there?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm fine, you harry?' Ron asked Harry.

"Fine, You Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione looked at Fred and had his arms around her should to help support her, and looked back at Harry.

"Never better," She told Harry as Harry with a nod approved.

As Few days had went by, it was ready to get ready to go home, Fred went to look for Hermione he had a gift for her, Lee Jordan took a picture of Hermione and Him, when no one was looking they look really sweet together, it's when Fred carried her back to the tower, Lee capture the moment between the two, it was really nice, you can see the love that was almost there between them. Fred found Hermione in the common Room as He came through the portrait door.

"Mione, I have a gift for you," Fred told Hermione as he sat next to her in the couch.

"You do, I have something for you too," Hermione told Fred excitedly.

They switch gifts, Hermione opened hers. It was a picture of her and Fred; you can see what was there between them, she smiled at the gift. Fred opened his and there was a book of course, but it was called 101 ways to prank your siblings, Fred smiled at the gift.

"Thank you," Fred said and giving Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, Fred I love it," Hermione told Fred giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well you ready to go?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss this place, this year was the best," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, this year was the best," Fred said to Hermione.

"What was best for you Fred?" Hermione asked.

"When I met you," Fred told Hermione giving her a wink.

"Me too," Hermione smiled.

Fred took Hermione's hand and walked her to the train, as they got on board; Fred took Hermione into a compartment with George and Lee sitting inside.

"Would you stay with me until we arrive?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Of course Fred," Hermione replied.

They went inside and talked about all kind of things and this year's events, when they arrived at kings Crossing, Fred was still holding Hermione's hand as they got off the train. Before they went to their families, Fred Gave Hermione a Hug and a kiss on the cheek. She as well returned.

"Will you write me Hermione?" Fred asked still hugging Hermione.

"I will if you will," Hermione said.

Fred broke the hug, and touched her cheek.

"I'll miss you," Fred said.

"I'll miss you too," Hermione said sadly.

"Hey, we'll see each other again, it will be over before you know it," Fred told Hermione.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hermione told Fred as she still looked sad.

"Write me when you get home, alright," Fred tells Hermione.

"Okay, Bye Fred," Hermione said.

"Bye Mione," Fred told Hermione giving her a quick Hug and a kiss and started to walk away, and gave her a wink. Hermione blush one last time until next time.

Hermione met her parents, and they we're talking with The Weasley's. The Weasley asked Hermione's can come and stay over the summer since she was friends with the boys. Hermione's parents agreed since they had to go away for their work that worked out perfectly. So Hermione wouldn't be alone before she went back to school. Plus Mrs. Weasley would make sure she got on the train.

When Fred heard of the news his eyes lit up as well as Hermione's. Everyone had said their good byes and went their separate ways. Fred couldn't wait of the day she arrived. It was going to be a good summer.

**Thanks for reading, Please Review,please! :))))**


	4. Chapter 4

Year one- summer

Hermione returned to her home, but for some reason it didn't feel like home. Hermione felt lost and like she didn't belong. Even though this has been her home for so long she just couldn't shake the feeling of not belonging, she tried contacting her old Friends to see if they want to hang out, but they we're busy with new friends that they made from this school year. All Hermione heard was "maybe some other time" or "we'll catch up", so the only Friends she could think of was Fred, Ron, and Harry. They have become close friends this year, but not as close as her and Fred. She missed Fred. She still had to write him. So she went to her room along with her trunk. And started to unpack, while she unpacked her close and others of like books, she nicely place her wand in her wand case and put it on the mantle of her fire place, then Hermione pull out pictures from this year, one with her and Harry, then one with her and Ron and Harry, finally one with Fred. The pictures move, that's was fascinating about them but with her and Fred. He was carrying her to the tower when she sprained her ankle. Fred was a very caring person in Hermione's opinion; that's what she took to him fast as a friend, but she did have a crush on her best friend. Hermione deiced to write to Fred, she really miss him.

Meanwhile at the burrow, Fred and His family had made it home. Fred just walked in and just went upstairs he was sad, that the year of Hogwarts was over. He meet the most amazing person this year, the one and only Hermione Granger, She was his best friend, well besides George and Lee. But there was something different about Hermione. Hermione was not like other girls she was special to Fred. Fred was really in love with her, really in love but they we're too young to start anything, that's why Fred deiced that he and Hermione would just be friends for now. Fred wasn't himself; He just wanted to be with Hermione.

George came into the room of His and Fred's, George seen how down Fred was, He looked at him and you can see the sadness of miss in his eye, Then George thought about the Prank that they was going to do on Ron and Percy.

"Hey Fred, how's bout that prank?" George asked Fred to lighten things up a bit.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood," Fred replied sadly.

"You miss Granger don't you?" George asked.

"Yeah, I do; but her name is Hermione, George," Fred explained to George.

"I know it is but I like to call Her Granger, it sounds cool," George said. Fred Chuckled.

"Did you write her yet?" George asked.

"No she's supposed to write me first," Fred said sadly.

"You really like her don't you," George asked.

"No George I love her; but were too young, to take it further, this is killing me, I want to kiss her, hold her and never let go, you know," Fred told George of how he felt about Hermione.

As an Owl came flying towards the window of their room. George opened the window to let the owl come in, There it was a letter From Hermione, Fred was like almost jumping up and down to see Hermione's Handwriting on the envelope. Fred took the letter from the own and gave the owl a treat, Fred practically ripped it to shreds to get to the letter. Fred gently calmed himself as he took Hermione's letter and unfold it.

Dear Fred,

When I got home it felt weird like I had this feeling that I didn't belong, my parents rarely talk since we came home. All my Friends are strange as well; it feels like I don't belong here. I don't know maybe it's just me. I miss you, you know. How is George and everyone I hope their well. I don't think I can do this letter thing. It's not the same without you sitting here right in front of me, and talking. I can't wait to see you again three more weeks and I'll spend the rest of the summer with you. Well I have to go, mum's calling for dinner, talk to you soon.

Love always, Hermione.

Fred was happy that she had missed him and she was coming in three weeks to spend the rest of the summer with him; Fred was practically jumping with excitement. George took this as a good sign; That Fred had a smile on his face. So George read the letter over Fred's shoulder. She even wrote it love always Hermione. Then it hit George, they love each other. George went to the door of the bedroom and looked at Fred.

"You two got it so bad, one day when you two are able to do that dating thing, oh boy," George told Fred walking out of the room.

Fred was finally left alone so he would be able to write Hermione back. He couldn't wait until she arrived. Fred Got parchment and a quill and begin to write.

After dinner Hermione went back up to her room and there was an owl sitting on her window sill of her opened window. Hermione went over to the bird and gave a treat, as she took the letter from him, it was from Fred. Hermione was excited that he replied so fast, with guys she thought it would take a day or too.

Hermione opened the letter and began to read of what Fred had written her.

Dear Mione,

I miss you as well, I can't wait until you arrive I'm very excited. Don't worry things will get better, if not you still got your friends in the magic world, and you still got me always, I'll always protect you. Everyone's good. Ginny my little sister keeps talking about going to Hogwarts and she also keeps bothering Ron and Harry, I think she in love with him, you know puppy love. (Wink) Well I've got a go George Here, "Hello Granger" wants to play a prank on Percy. George is very impatient person, well I got to go, can't let Percy-kins be kept waiting. I'll write to you soon and let you know how the prank went.

Love always, Fred

Hermione only can imagine of what they did to Percy.

Fred and George slipped color changing hair dye, each day he washes his hair would be a different color. Percy went to go that his shower for the night George and Fred watched from close buy waiting for him to scream, Percy screamed and that was their cue to get lost, Percy came out of the bathroom with electric green hair, Fred and George ran to their rooms and fell with laughter, then they heard Percy yell.

"MUM, THOSE BRATS TURN MY HAIR GREEN," Percy yelled. This only made Fred and George laugh harder.

"This was going to be a Great summer," Fred thought.

**Well Here you go! funny eh? But it was hard to write, but tell me what you thing,**** please review****.**

**P.s thanks for the alerts and reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been able to uptdate in a few days life is busy with two boys. But my other story what life bring us, will be update wednesday. well here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

Year one summer part 1

Weeks have gone by, and Hermione was getting ready to go to the burrows for the rest of the summer. Hermione was excited to see Fred again. would be arriving soon to pick her up. Hermione packed her belongings, she figured to take some books to read; only a few this time, cause this year she would like to be in the library. Hermione finished putting everything that she needs into her trunk as she close it up. She had to drug it down stairs. Hermione reached down stairs she sat down and waited for Mr. Weasley. Hermione's parents left her money to get her things for school, She was excited to go back, but all she wanted to be with is Fred she adored him, they're best friends.

Meanwhile at the burrows, there was an argument going on, Fred and Ron to be exact, over a girl with bushy hair, and smart as Dumbledore. George was sitting there with his hands over his ears, wondering when it was going to end. Fred and Ron went on for hours and hours, of which she was more friends with. Harry decided to make the argument end.

"All right Fred and Ron; this has to end," Harry Stated.

"Harry tell Fred that I was Friends with Hermione first," Ron argued.

"No I was, but if you want to be first into anything, you were the first one to called nightmare," Fred shot at Ron.

George knew that this argument was getting out of hand; He had to think of something of how to end it, George patients with the two was running short; really thin. Then it came to him. Which one she hugs first is the one she wants to actually see. But how does she want to see more, He knew Hermione wrote more to Fred than Ron, Well we'll see how this is going to work.

" Alright I came to a conclusion, whoever Hermione hugs First is the one she want to see, can you two agree with that and stop all this arguing ," George explained.

"Fine" said Fred and Ron.

Meanwhile Mr. Weasley went to pick up Hermione. He had gotten one of the ministry cars to pick her up in. He knew that Fred was really excited about her coming to stay with them, until school started. When Mr. Weasley reached Hermione's house, Hermione was sitting outside waiting for him.

"Hello there Hermione, you ready to go," Mr. Weasley greeted Hermione.

"Hi, yes I'm ready ," Hermione told Him.

When Hermione and Mr. Weasley returned to the car, with her trunk in toll. Hermione couldn't wait to see Fred. When they traveled through the sky, Hermione looked out the window. London looked so small from the air. Then Hermione seen the burrows coming into view. Mr. Weasley yelled Home.

"HOME" Mr. Weasley yelled.

The car had vanished, as was on his Feet while Hermione was sitting on top of her Trunk. Hermione looked at .

"Sorry, don't know where you would have land for the first time," told Hermione, when she looked at him with confusion.

Hermione brushed off, and looked around the burrow, she spotted him and she smiled. He looked taller than before, but still looked the same though, but still she smiled. While Fred escaped her lips.

"Fred," Hermione said softly.

Fred had seen Hermione. He was so excited to see her and shocked; she was more beautiful than she was last year.

"Hermione," Fred said softly and broke out into a run.

Hermione seen him running towards her, so Hermione started to run as well. Hermione ran right into Fred's arm. He held her tight and spun her around; He had missed her so much; Fred just held her.

"I've missed you so much," Fred held Hermione. Hermione looked up to Fred, She softly kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you too, Letters aren't the same," Hermione still holding on to Fred.

Fred let go of Hermione and walked her inside. Mrs. Weasley had seen Fred with Hermione, she hurried over to them and brought Hermione in a hug.

"It's good to see you dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione with a hug.

"It's good to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione returned her hug.

George walked into the kitchen, George seen Hermione, Fred and His mum Greeting, George walked over.

"Hey Granger, How are you?" George asked giving her a hug.

Hermione returned the hug, "Hi George, I'm good how about you," Hermione asked breaking the hug.

"Well I'm good, Fred and I are working on a new prank for Percy, you want to see it," George asked Hermione, Hermione nodded.

"Let's go," Fred Grabbed her hand as George took her trunk and they quick step up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley saw how Fred takes to Hermione. You can tell he loves her, but they are too young, but Hermione will be thirteen in September, And Fred won't be 15 until April it wouldn't hurt if they started to date, they are at the age, but we'll let them to decide on their own. But She thinks Hermione would be the perfect girl for Fred.

**Well there you have it, Thanks for reading let me know what you think, Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks for the reviews and inviting my story to a community i was really surprised . I hope this story is good I try the best I can, but I'm only doing it for fun no competition here. Well here's the next Chapter I hope you all in enjoy and thank you for liking my story.**

Year one summer part 2

Hermione followed Fred and George up to their room, Fred and George thought they would settle Hermione in Ginny's room later after they meet. Fred guided Hermione into their room. George went over to his trunk and pulled out something that looked like a toffee, Hermione wonder what does toffee have to prank Percy. Hermione looked at the duo confusingly.

"What does toffee have to do with it?" Hermione asked confusingly.

"This is no"

"Ordinary toffee, this"

"Is a Ton-tongue toffees"

"What is it supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well if we can get him to eat it, his tongue will grow, and he won't be able to talk, it will be funny to actually hear him," George explained to Hermione.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked questionly.

"Of course it is, it only lasts for 10 minutes," said Fred.

"Okay then, let's do it," Hermione said with a mischief grin.

Fred and George beamed at Hermione's response, she was all for it, who would have thought that Hermione Granger had it in her, to prank that is. Fred knew that Hermione was a great girl, but to prank; that made Fred fall madly deeply in love with her. There was a knock on the door, George went over and answered it, and here it was Ginny.

"Hey guys, Mum told me to show Hermione where she would be staying," Ginny explained. Fred nodded and walked up beside Hermione.

"Hermione, this is my little sister Ginny, Ginny this is Hermione," Fred introduced Hermione and Ginny to one another.

"Hi Ginny, I'm Hermione," Hermione explained.

"Hi, and I'm Ginny," Ginny explained as Fred failed of pointing of who is who.

Both girls giggled and Fred finally caught on, what they we're laughing about, Fred scoffed half-heartedly.

"I don't find that funny," Fred said slightly mad.

"We did, come on Hermione I'll show you to my room where you will be staying," Ginny explained, Hermione nodded and left with Ginny, as Hermione took her trunk with her.

After the girls were out of ear shot, Fred hurriedly shut the door, and He flew to his bed. He had to look of love on his face, Hermione Granger was the first one to greet him, she missed him, and she wants to do a prank with him and George.

How did Fred become so lucky to find a girl like Hermione?

"Fred,"

Will she ever love me the way I love her?

"Oh Fred,"

"Will her ever go-"Fred was cut –away from his thoughts.

"FRED," George yelled.

"WHAT," Fred snapped.

"You daydreaming again," George sang in a sing along.

"I was not! I was thinking," Fred spat.

"Sure you were, are you sure you weren't thinking of the great Hermione Granger," George teased.

"Shut up," Fred told George getting slightly getting angry.

"Oh you were," George teased Fred again. Fred picked up his pillow and threw it at George.

"Prat," Fred spat.

"What was that for?" George asked throwing the pillow back at Fred. Fred caught it and placed it back on his bed as he slammed his head in to the pillow.

"Git"

Ginny's Room

Ginny showed Hermione her room. Hermione thought it was a cute room. She had forest animals bouncing around the walls of the room. Hermione thought of the Weasley's as a humble family, Even though they don't have much, but they had love, and that's what Hermione loved about the family.

Ginny wondered which one of her brothers did Hermione liked she was curious to no end. Did Hermione like Fred or Ron? She rather see Hermione with Fred than Ron, well Ron can be a git sometimes. But Fred adored Hermione you can see it when he talks to her or about her. So Ginny thought she should ask Hermione who she liked best.

"Hermione, which of my brothers do you like Fred or Ron?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Why?" Hermione asked back.

"Just curious that's all, so which one?" Ginny asked once again.

Hermione was afraid that someone would over hear her, but Ginny won't stop nagging about it. So she took all her Gryffindor courage and told Ginny who she liked. Hermione took a deep breath and calmed herself. Ginny waited patiently for Hermione, for her to spill the beans.

"So you want to know who I like." Hermione asked. Ginny was on the edge of her bed like she ready to jump. Ginny nodded her head in an anticipating movement.

"I like Fred okay, Fred, I like Fred Weasley," Hermione told Ginny in a can believe it sort of way. All Ginny did was punched her fist in the air and yelled.

"YES" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione looked at Ginny, like that was an uncalled for sort of move, Ginny twitched in her seat, like a nervous sort of way.

"Sorry," Ginny replied softly.

Hermione Gave Ginny a smile, letting her it was okay so rest of the afternoon they spent their time getting to know one another, and talk about certain things and a certain someone. But the girls didn't know that they had a visitor hanging around outside of the door. The one and only George Weasley heard every word that was said. George was shocked when he overheard that Hermione Granger liked his twin, He got this twinkle in his eye, and you know what that twinkle means. George Weasley was going to have fun telling Fred.

"Well well well, the bookworm likes a prankster, I love it," George said pumping his fist in the air.

George ran back to his room, where Fred was still on his bed, George hurried and close the door, and practically ran to Fred. Fred looked at George like he was a nut-case, but his frantic behavior was worrying him.

"Fred, Fred, Guess what I heard," George sang in a sing along song.

"What George, what did you hear?" Fred asked.

"It's about Hermione and who she likes," George lingered.

"Who? who George, who she like?" Fred asked impatiently

"She likes"….

cliffhanger I know, I know, I'm mean, I want to save the best for the next chapter, I didn't know who to put it so bear with me, I will get it up in a few days. Thanks for reading. Please Review, it's greatly a motivation when you know someone likes your story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I enjoy hearing that someone is liking my story I try the best I can. I only do my stories for fun though! sorry about the cliffhanger, I know it was mean, Well here's the chapter you all have been waiting for enjoy!**

Year one summer part 3

"Who! Who George, who she like?" Fred asked impatiently

"She likes you Fred, she likes you," George jumped excitedly.

"Hermione likes me?" Fred asked in a spaced out look upon his face.

"Yup, overheard Hermione and Ginny talking, Ginny asked Hermione who she liked Fred or Ron and Hermione said Fred!" George told Fred as He sang Fred's name at the end.

"You were eavesdropping, George how could you, she could think it was me," Fred retorted.

"Calm down Fred, no one seen me," George said a little annoyed.

"How do you know that?" asked Fred.

"Cause Ron and Harry are still with Percy de-gnoming the yard, and Ginny and Hermione was in Ginny's room, Mum sent me up here to go get you, Ginny and your Beautiful bookworm," George teased.

"She's not a bookworm, Hermione just likes book and she love to learn," Fred explained.

"Fred, she's a bookworm and you know it; it's nothing bad about it, she just loves books and to learn, but who would have thought a Bookworm go for a Prankster," George said.

"Yea, she my bookworm," Fred sighed.

"See Freddie my twin, Bookworm," George told Fred throwing a pillow at him.

The pillow hit Fred in the face. Fred was knocked back a little, Fred picked up his pillow, he looked over at George, George's back was turned. Fred snuck up behind him and planted a big wacked to the back of George's head. George almost fell forwards, then when George regained his self. He ran to his pillow and they had a pillow fight. Fred was happy that he that the witch he likes, Likes him back.

Ron and Harry came inside, it was hot of course. Ron went to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and nodded to Harry towards the pitcher of the cold content that held with in it, Harry nodded gracefully, because of the hot July sun. Ron pored each of them a glass and hand one to Harry and himself. Percy comes in not to long after, and looks at Ron.

"Well aren't you going to offer me any?" Percy asked Ron with a worn out red beet face.

"Get your own, I had too," Ron told Percy with annoyance from the heat.

"Well you gave Harry one, and I thought I was your brother," Percy made a knowledge to Ron.

"Harry's our guest can't be rude can you," Ron explained to Percy.

"Whatever," Percy sighed while getting a glass from the kitchen.

Ron and Harry shrugged and went upstairs. As the duo made their way up to Ron's room they heard giggling from Ginny's room. Ron and Harry both looked at one another and took off running to her room. They burst through, to find Hermione sitting on Ginny's bed. Ron and Harry looked very excited to see their friend. Harry was the first that made his way to Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry took her into a hug.

Hermione was happy to see them, they we're like the brothers that she never had. Hermione followed Harry's same movement and took to his hug.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Hermione hugged Harry.

"It's good to see you too, how you been?" Harry asked Hermione as he released her.

"I'm good, you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm okay," Harry told Hermione as he seen the worry in her eyes.

"Did your aunt and uncle treat you right?" Hermione asked.

"Same as always, if it wasn't for Ron, Fred and George I'd wouldn't be going to Hogwarts this year," Harry told Hermione with happiness on his face.

"What do you mean if it hasn't been for Ron, Fred and George, and what do you mean not going to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked confused.

Ron step over and gave Hermione a quick hug, And He deiced to tell the story.

"Well you know we really haven't heard from harry, well Fred, George and I deiced to go see if he was alright, well He had bars on his window and they kept him locked in his room, Plus Dobby a house elf has been taking Harry's letters from keeping him from going back to Hogwarts, it he didn't hear from his Friends the he would forget Hogwarts," Ron explained to Hermione.

"That was nice of you Ron," As Hermione hugged Ron, Ron blushed. Hermione smiled, "Now who is this house elf Dobby do you two know where he came from?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

Ron shook his head no, but Harry had a different replied.

"Hermione, Dobby told he that I shouldn't return to Hogwarts this year, cause something going to happen to me, he said that he heard it from his master so that's why, he came to warn me and stop me from going," Harry explained to Hermione. Hermione looked quite confused by all of this.

"Alright, have you heard of the house elf Dobby, and who his master might be?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know Hermione, I truly don't know," Harry sighed.

"Well Harry, I think if Dobby found out of something, about you and is telling you for not to go back to Hogwarts that it is dangerous for you to return, Well I think Dobby's master might be one of Voldemort followers, but which one?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione you're a Genius," Harry shouted.

"Well they don't call her the brightest witch of her age," Mr. Weasley said as he enters into the room.

"Brightest witch of her age, what are you on about dad?" Ron asked he's father.

"You'll see soon enough son, now you lot get downstairs dinners ready," As exits and close the door.

They all looked at one another and shrugged, and made their way downstairs, as they came out, so did Fred and George. Hermione deiced to stay behind a little bit. Fred saw Hermione lingered back; he thinks she wants to talk. So Fred waited a little as he caught up with her.

"Hey Mione," Fred said.

"HI, can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"Um yeah, sure," Fred said nervously.

"I want to thank you for helping Harry getting away from his aunt and uncle," Hermione told Fred as she kissed his cheek. Fred blushed.

"No need to thank me, just helping a friend," Fred said as he still blushed. Hermione blushed as well of her actions.

"Hermione can I asked you something?" Fred asked Hermione nervously.

"Um sure, I guess," Hermione replied.

Fred leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Can I kiss you?" Fred asked Hermione as he whispered.

"Kiss me," Hermione asked nervously. Fred nodded.

"I don't know someone might catch us," Hermione told Fred nervously.

"Don't you like me?" Fred asked Hermione a little hurt.

"Fred you know that's not it, I happen to like you a lot, I'm just afraid of getting caught," Hermione told Fred worryingly.

"Alright I understand, Let me know when you're ready, I really like you a lot Hermione, you'll let me know won't you?" Fred asked Hermione as he took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione nodded as she blushed. Fred took her hand as they walked downstairs together. As Fred and Hermione got to the last landing they let go of each other's hands and went down separately, to lead no suspicion, Everyone was at the table dinner was being serve Fred and Hermione made it just in time. Then an owl pecked at the window it was from Hogwarts, their letters about the new school year, and the supplies that they would need for the new school year.

Hermione really had a busy year she notice she has muggle studies with fourth years, that can't be right she only in second year, "Duh!" Hermione though, "I am a muggle!" Hermione thought to herself.

Fred didn't look all the happy; he had double potions this year, while George had double charms. Hermione seen how down they looked, but that fact was that they were smart and they don't even know it, Hermione hopes one day she could make Fred seen that, all of a sudden Percy tongue had grew in triple its size it was perfect, He had a hard time talking, Hermione let out this uncontrollable laughter.

Fred looked directly to Hermione she had a beautiful laugh; she was driving him crazy, Fred hated the fact that they were too young. She was 12 and he 14, but she would be 13 soon, only in a few weeks.

George took Fred from his thoughts and his attention went back to Percy's big tongue. Don't get Fred it was funny but Fred wasn't in the mood. Fred just got up from the table and Fred walked out the door. Everyone looked at one another, and just shrugged. Hermione got up from the table.

"I'll check up on him, it's about me any ways," Hermione said.

"Why would it have to do with you Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione a little confused.

"It's nothing Ron, Just eat your potatoes," Hermione told Ron with some annoyance in her voice.

"I did, I already ate my potatoes," Ron explained.

"Well eat your pea's then," Hermione snapped as she followed Fred same suit.

Hermione march away from the door after she slammed it shut.

"I thought that was you yelling," Fred spoke out.

"Yea, Ron was getting on my nerves, why did you leave?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Yea Ron has the tendency to do that; he can be a git sometimes, and I left because of you," Fred told Hermione softly.

"Why?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Why?" Fred replied. "Mione you drive me crazy, I like you so much and I can't do nothing about it, we're to young, and I'm so sick and tired of hearing it, telling myself that even, when am I going to be able to be with you, when is that day going to come," Fred told Hermione as he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh Fred, it will be okay, I'll follow you whenever you're ready, but sometimes time is better you know," Hermione explained to Fred.

"So if I want you to be my girlfriend, then you'll agree?" Fred asked.

"Something like that, I'll always protect you," Hermione smiled.

"Hey that's my line," Fred chuckled.

"I know but I thought it was my turn to say it," Hermione laughed.

"I'm rubbing off on you aren't I?" Fred asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione laughed. "That you are," Hermione told Fred with a smile.

"Well we got a few days until we return, this summer was the best," Fred said.

"Yeah, why that?" Hermione asked.

"Well because I got to share it with you," Fred gave Hermione a smile.

"Me too Fred, Me too," Hermione told Fred as she laid her head on Fred shoulder, Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione as they watched the stars appear in the sky.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two from the kitchen window, she motion for Arthur to come and see. Arthur made his way to the window, and stared out there he seen Fred's arms around Hermione, as her head rested on his shoulder, Arthur smiled.

"They were the same age as us when we started, Molly" Arthur told Molly as he kissed her cheek.

"I know; she would be good for him, wouldn't she?" Molly asked Arthur.

"I don't doubt that one bit, she is something," Arthur said.

"Maybe we should tell them that were okay with it," Molly Explained.

"No let them do it on their own, they'll think about it when the times right," Arthur reassured Molly.

They continued to watch them. Fred looked down and notice Hermione was peacefully asleep. He kissed the top of Hermione's Head and whispered to her softly.

"I love you, Hermione," Fred whispered as he kissed her head once more. Fred just stared back at the stars, as he told Hermione that he loved her, a shooting star went passed. Fred smiled and closed his eyes. Fred drifted off the sleep as a whisper was not heard.

"I love you too, Fred,"…..

**Well there you have it, Like it or love it you choice please review I enjoy hearing from you, thanks for reading love ya readers, until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for that reviews and the follows. So I figure to put up another chapter since I've let some readers on edges, so here you go the next chapter!**

Second Year

They all have arrived from getting all of their supplies that they would need, Hermione was trying to calm down Fred from the encounter that they had at the bookstore in Daigon Alley with the Mafloy's. Fred couldn't believe that he called Hermione the muggle Granger, and the Weasley's blood traders.

"Fred, it's okay, it doesn't bother me," Hermione tried to reassure Fred that she wasn't bothered by it.

"Doesn't bother you, I'm sorry Hermione, but it bothers me, no one treats the girl I care about like that," Fred snapped. Hermione looked up at Fred, Fred looked back at her. Hermione had tears forming in her eyes. Fred felt bad that he snapped at her, before he tried to stop her. Hermione took off running. Fred chased after her; he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Fred turned Hermione around where he held her tight close to his chest as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Mione, so sorry," Fred told Hermione as he held her.

"Fred, this isn't about you, the Mafloy's are followers of you-know-who, that's not good for me, they don't like muggle born and that's what I am. Your family is risking their lives for me, and I don't want to put you through that," Hermione explained to Fred.

"What have I told you before Hermione, I'll always protect you, if that makes me a blood tradior then so be it, because I'm not giving you up for no one, you understand me, I love you Hermione, I'd love you for some time now, I know we're too young but I can't help it, you can't stop what your feeling," Fred said to Hermione as he cried as well.

"You love me?" Hermione asked through her sobs.

"With all of my heart, Mione," Fred said with a teary smile.

"Do you believe at love first sight?" Hermione asked Fred.

Fred pulled Hermione away from him slightly and brought his hand to Hermione's face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and looked at Hermione with love.

"I didn't until I met you" Fred told Hermione softy as Fred lowered his head to Hermione's their noses to touch, as they both hesitate to kiss.

"Fred, Hermione, dinners ready," Mrs. Weasley called.

Fred groan with frustration, that woman can have some timing, Fred let out a long sigh; Hermione seen Fred's disappointment.

"Don't worry Fred, we have time,"' Hermione said as she started to walk to the burrows. Hermione touched his hand and walk away to the burrows.

Fred turned and stared at Hermione as she walked away. Fred let out the breath he was holding, "Time," Fred sighed, then he took a breath once more to calm himself and started to walk back to the burrows.

As Fred walk through the door of the burrows there was Ron and Hermione arguing, Fred's blood started to boil, Ron was absolutely being ignorant with Hermione. Asking Hermione why she always with me and not hang with harry and Him.

"Hermione why are you always with Fred he's two years older than you," Ron retorted.

"One year for your information, and I hang with Fred because I happen to like Fred, he treats me like a person, and doesn't take me for what I'm good at," Hermione angrily explained.

"Well we all can't be a nightmare like you," Ron Told Hermione with anger.

Ginny gasped, George shook his head in disgust, "That's enough Ron," Harry glared. Fred just got up from the chair and punched Ron square in the face. Ginny and Hermione gasped in shock. George and Harry jumped to their feet to keep the two brothers away from each other.

Fred fought trying to get out of George's grasp. Fred looked at Ron.

"Don't you ever talk like to Hermione again, you little git," Fred snapped at Ron.

"Oi, she wouldn't even bother if it wasn't for you, she don't even like you, like you think she does," Ron shot back at Fred.

Hermione stared between the two, tears stared to form, and Hermione hurried and ran up the stairs. Fred saw Hermione running up stairs. Ginny jumped and yelled at Fred and Ron.

"Now look what you two did, now I got to go talk to her," Ginny shot at the both of them.

"NO Ginny I will," said Harry.

"NO you two stay here and watch this git, Percy take Fred outside let him cool off, I'll go talk to Hermione," George explained.

George walked out of the livingroom and walked up the stairs. There He saw Hermione in front of the bedroom door with her hands to face and her knees to her chest.

"Hey Granger, You okay?" George asked softly.

"I'm fine George," Hermione said softly.

"George how do you know I'm not Fred," George asked in a mischief grin.

"You're the only one that calls me Granger, Why is that anyways everyone else calls me Hermione or Mione, Why do you call me Granger? Hermione asked George.

"Well I guess since you're a cool witch, I think Granger suits you, and that's my miss I call you Granger," George told Hermione.

"You think I'm a cool witch?" Hermione asked George.

"Well Granger, I think of you as many things but yes I think you're a cool with," George told Hermione to cheer her up.

"Thanks George," Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome Granger, now you going to tell me what's wrong, Come on you can talk to your future brother in law," George said with a grin.

Hermione gave a little chuckle." How do you know that, I could end up as an old witch with thousands of cats," Hermione told George.

"I don't think so, you and Fred will be married before your 18," George told Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked George.

"Well you and Fred loves each other, well I know Fred really loves you, How I can't know cause I'm his twin I know what he's thinking, plus I see the way he looks at you, So do you love Fred?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes I do, very much. He's not like most boys, He treats me like I'm the most important person in the world, but I'm not," Hermione explained to George.

George scoffs at Hermione's replied. "Granger, you're the brightest witch of our age, one day you're going to be in that Hogwarts A History," George told Hermione with pride.

"I highly doubt that George," Hermione said.

"I don't, you're very smart Granger, okay I'll make a deal with you if you're in that book one day, I'm going to buy it for you and prove it to you, Deal!" George told Hermione as he set a deal between them.

"Fine George, deal," Hermione shook his hand.

"Now are you in love with Fred, like he's in love with you?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes, but we're too young though," Hermione replied sadly.

"Oh you think so?" George asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Well Granger I'm going in you on a secret, my parents were the same age as you and Fred were when they started," George told Hermione the secret.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I overheard them talking one night when they were watching you two," George told Hermione seeing her shock face.

"Oh," Hermione said softly. George laughed.

"So they wouldn't get mad if we dated then?" Hermione asked.

"Well no I don't think they said they wouldn't, Mum wanted to tell the two of you, but dad told her to let you two figure it out for yourselves." George said.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Do you love Fred?" George asked Hermione as curious as he was.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well you know what to do then," George said.

"I guess I do," Hermione said.

"Granger just one thing" George told Hermione with a grin.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't hurt my twin," George told Hermione with a smile.

"I won't, Thanks George," Hermione told George giving him a hug.

George returned the hug. "You're welcome Granger," George told Hermione with a cheeky smile. Hermione smiled back and went to look for Fred.

Hermione ran downstairs, Ron ran over to her, and he was going to speak but Hermione cut him off.

"Ron I don't want to hear anything you have to say, what you said to me really hurt me, don't you think anyone would think you're a nightmare," Hermione snapped at Ron.

Ron wanted to say something but nothing came out, everyone had a shock face, they couldn't believe that Hermione used Ron's comeback on him. George smiled with pride; they could defiantly turn Hermione into a prankster.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to look for Fred," Hermione told Ron as she walked passed him.

**Outside of the burrows**

***Fred and Percy conversation***

Fred rants back and forth about Ron and the way he treated Hermione. Fred was upset; he was madder at Ron more than he ever had been. Percy stared at Fred as went back and forth, snapping at everything that possibly that annoyed him.

"Fred you know Ron was just mad, because Hermione being his best friend, and he felt that he was being replaced by you," Percy tried to reason with Fred.

"I'm Hermione's friend too Percy, Who am I to Hermione?" Fred question.

"What do you want to be to her?" Percy asked.

"Everything," Fred said softly.

Percy walked over to Fred, and put his hand on his shoulder, to let him know what he was going to say was important so listen to what I have to say gesture.

"Well if you want Hermione to be you're everything, I advise you to change that then," Percy told Fred as he patted his shoulder.

Fred just looked at Percy, Percy gave him a nodded and Percy made his way back to the burrows. Fred looked out to the lake he needed to think. Fred walked over to the lake and went to the sit on the dock. Tomorrow they would be leaving for Hogwarts and Hermione is still not his girlfriend. Fred needed to know if they were ready more importantly if Hermione is ready. Fred wants Hermione to be ready but he wasn't going to push her, and plus she won't be talking to Ron anytime soon. Even though this sounds selfish but he gets Hermione all to himself. She would hang out with Harry, Even though he's not worry about Harry because he already gave his big brother speech last year. Then a voice cut him from his thoughts.

"I thought I would find you here," A soft voice broke him from his thoughts.

Fred looked up to see the person he's been waiting to see," Mione," Fred softly. Hermione smiled.

"I guess you did," Fred smiled.

"You okay, you want to talk?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I hate this, you know; you and I have something for one another, but can't do anything about it," Fred told Hermione somewhat sad.

"Who said we can't!" Hermione smiled.

Fred looked at Hermione confused; he wondered what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Well you never asked me" Hermione told Fred with a grin.

Fred could believe his ears, did she really wanted him to ask her to be his girlfriend, Fred was excited, and Fred just wanted to burst.

"Well there's only one thing to do then," Fred said.

"Well what's that then," Hermione replied.

"Would you Hermione Granger be my girlfriend?" Fred asked Hermione.

This was it the best day of Hermione Granger's life she is finally getting the prankster that she fell in love with but it's up to her. Hermione got closer to Fred.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," Hermione told Fred with a big smiled across her face.

Everything lit up in Fred every emotion, He was in shock so he had to make sure that it wasn't a dream that he has been have of this exact moment.

"So you will be my girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"I said yes didn't I," Hermione replied.

Fred pulled Hermione into a hug and spun her around, Fred was happy that he got the girl. He got the brightest witch of their age as his girlfriend. He gently put Hermione down and asked her this question that he already asked once before.

"So can I kiss you?" Fred asked Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Fred leaned forward as he came close to Hermione's lips he stayed close and it was all up to Hermione to finish that would bring them pure joy, Hermione notice and she did what she been longing for, she close the space between them. Fred and Hermione were kissing. The Kiss wasn't anything but a pure and innocence, they were too young to be doing anything serious. When Hermione ended the kiss, because she to breathe with the excitement that she was feeling.

"WOW," Hermione said.

"WOW, that word would explain the feeling of it," Fred said as he caught his breath.

Hermione smiled at Fred. Fred took her hand and kissed it and held on to it and they walked over to the burrows hand and hand.

Then next day came Hermione was getting ready to go down stairs with her trunk in toll. Fred came up the steps and seen Hermione; He gave her a kiss on the lips. Hermione was in heaven.

"I'll get that for you, love," Fred told Hermione taking her trunk in one hand and her hand in the other and they came down the stairs together. After breakfast they made their way to 9 ¾, to go back to Hogwarts. Fred Hermione and George got a compartment with Lee Jordan. Lee notice how close Hermione and Fred were, Hermione fell asleep on Fred lap. Lee caught the action, with his camera.

"Mate for you two as friends you two are surly close," Lee told Fred as he seen the closeness between them.

"Hermione and I are dating, we're boyfriend and Girlfriend," Fred told Lee Proudly, George snickered.

"That cool mate, you two make a cute couple," Lee said.

"Thanks mate," Fred told Lee as he looked at the sleeping Hermione on his lap.

Hermione slept for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Fred knew they would be coming close he need to wake up Hermione so they could get into their robes.

"Hermione, love, we need to change into our robes," Fred told Hermione softly.

Hermione sat up and gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and went to go change, Fred not too far behind. When Hermione and Fred returned, they were just pulling up to the drop off, Fred Help Hermione with things that she had on the train, They walked off the train hand and hand and girls we're staring at Hermione, like how did she get one of the Weasley twins. Fred senses her panic.

"Hey don't worry about them, their just jealous that you're with me, and I'm not with them, just remember you're the one I love never forget that," Fred told Hermione giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," Hermione told Fred squeezing hand.

"That's my girl," Fred laughed. Hermione laughed as well.

Fred and Hermione walked up to the castle hand and hand, and they enter to Hogwarts as boyfriend and Girlfriend.

George watched everything between the two, this was going to be an interesting year, Where's Ron and Harry, George thought as he walked into the castle.

**There you go! I hope you liked it loved it your choice! please review, it get that your readers review about the story, love ya readers until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone thank for the reviews everyone! Thanks for the favs and follows as well, Well today this Chapter is kinda short but I promise the next Chapter will be longer I promise, Well anyways I'm dedicating this Chapter to my Father, Today he passed away seventeen years ago, from cancer. I want to give him this chapter, Cause he got me into reading and writing stories, I love you Daddy this is for you!**

Second Year-Part 1

Ron and Harry finally caught up with Hogwarts express. They took the magical car to get the Hogwarts because they couldn't get through the barrier of 9 ¾. After getting to Hogwarts they had a run in with the wimping willow. Finch caught Ron and Harry making their way into the castle while sorting was going on.

"Someone's in trouble, yes indeed," Flinch sneered.

Flinch leads them to Professor Snape's office; where they knew that he was waiting for them. Snape looked at the two second years with disgust.

"What were you two thinking, do you know you've been seen by 7 muggles, too bad you two aren't in my house because you would be on the train back to London tonight," Snape raised his voice.

"Which they are not," Dumbledore spoke as he walked into the room.

"Dumbledore," Snape spoke.

"I think this is McGonagall's expertise," Dumbledore replied.

"But Professor do you know what they did," Snape retorted.

"I'm aware of that Severus, McGonagall would you please," Dumbledore gestured towards Ron and Harry.

"We'll get our things," Ron said as shame cross his face.

"Whatever for? Mr. Weasley," questioned McGonagall.

"You're going to expel us," Ron replied.

"Not to day, You Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter will sever detention and I will be sending a letter to your families," McGonagall let them go this time.

Harry and Ron were excited; that they got to stay. Harry was the first to leave, as they got to the common room. Hermione just kissed Fred goodnight.

"I love you," Fred said quietly.

"I love you too," Hermione replied just as soft. Fred kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Goodnight," Fred smiled.

"Goodnight," Hermione smiled back. And went up the stairs and Fred stopped her for one more kiss.

Ron had seen everything, just what he needs to see, yuck! Ron thought. Ron is still not a big fan of those two being together, he found it repulsive, blah! But the thing was Ron was jealous, He liked Hermione. Hermione was his best Friend, but he knows he can't win this, especially when it involves Fred. Fred was more mature, better looking. Ron was sad he really lost his best friend because of Fred.

Harry notice Ron unhappiness when it comes to Hermione and Fred. Harry thought this has gone on enough; two best friends shouldn't be fight because one happens to be a girl and dating the other older brother, it happens all the time. Harry went and sat next to Ron.

"You know Ron, Just because Hermione's dating Fred doesn't mean she not your friend anymore, I mean yes she not going to be with us all the time, she is going to spend time with Fred because she is his girlfriend. Ron you have to let go, or you're going to lose Hermione forever," Harry explained to Ron.

Ron rubbed his eyes, and sniffed away his tears before he spoke. "I like Hermione, She never gave me a chance, like she gave Fred," Ron said as tears came out again.

"Ron I'm sorry, but you need to realize the way you treated Hermione, Fred was there for her, Fred treated her with respect, and He let her know that she was important, you didn't do any of those things, Fred fell in love with Hermione, and she fell in love in the process. I hope this teaches you, how to treat a girl," Harry told Ron the truth.

"It's not fair Harry, she was my Friend first," Ron snapped.

"I just hope you'll understand one day, and you'll see how they feel about each other, it's will happen for you, Hey we got time," Harry pat Ron on the shoulder.

"Thanks Harry," said Ron.

"Glad to help," Harry nodded.

Harry and Ron went upstairs to their dorm to go to bed, classes in the morning.

Hermione woke up to the sunlight that cast upon her face. Hermione can feel the heat from the sun, Hermione opened her eye to see if it was morning, to her surprise it was Hermione groaned, and not wanting to wake up, so she decided against it, and she got up and got out of bed Hermione went to the dorms bathroom with her things in toll. Hermione came out after 30 minutes fully dress. Hermione grabbed her morning books and went down in the common room. There she seen Fred was waiting for her, Hermione was happy to see him.

"Hey good morning love," Fred greeted giving Hermione a kiss.

"Good morning Fred," Hermione returned the kiss.

"You come to breakfast with me?" Fred asked.

"Sure, I'd love too," Hermione replied.

"Let's go then," Fred held out his arm, which Hermione generously took, and led her to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione sat between Fred and George with Lee on his other side, while Alicia was on the other side of George. Angelina sat in front of Fred and Katie in front of Hermione. Katie was excited for Fred and Hermione; she wanted to tell them all about it, of how they got together.

"Well I can say it was quite interesting," George said.

"What was interesting, I mean how it happened?" Katie asked with anticipation in her voice.

Hermione saw how Katie was acting and she seen Fred laughed; Fred put his arms around Hermione, and gave her a smile Hermione smile back.

"So how did it happen?" Alicia asked.

"Well Ron and Hermione got into a fight, He said some nasty things to her, and Fred freaked, He punched Ron in the face, and Ron said some things to Fred, so Hermione takes off running, so Percy took Fred outside to cool off and I talk to Hermione," George looked over at Hermione and wink cause he finally said her name and He didn't call her Granger. "Well we talked and then she went to find Fred and Then 20 minutes they walked back in; hand and hand, Then Fred said that they were together," George told the lot.

"Awe how sweet," Katie chirped.

"So how does your parents feel about you two dating?" Alicia asked.

"My parents are fine with it, they adore Hermione, they think of Hermione as a second daughter to them, as they think of Harry as a son, but my parents couldn't be happier, Hermione's parents don't know about it, yet!," Fred explained.

As Fred was talking Hermione notice Angelina rolling her eyes at the story that Fred was telling about how they go together. Hermione smiled the whole time and smile as Fred told. Then Alicia called for Hermione.

"Hermione, are you going to tell your parents?" Alicia asked.

"Yes I told them last night in my letter, to tell them that I arrived at Hogwarts," Hermione explained to Alicia.

"I wonder how they're going to take it, when they find out when their daughter is dating a wizard," Lee joked.

Everyone laughed cause the way he said it even Hermione laugh, but she calmed herself to give her prospective of the fact of Her and Fred.

"What can they say, I'm here and they're there," Hermione explained.

Angelina had enough of the fact of Fred and little Miss Hermione Granger, but she was Jealous because she liked Fred.

"They could tell you that you're too young, I mean you're only twelve, and what Fred's fourteen, I think he's too old for you," Angelina snapped.

Hermione looked and listened to Angelina of what she had to say and "too young" echoed through Hermione head, tears started to form in her eyes. Fred had seen Hermione's face. Fred was angry no he spent most of his summer to get Hermione because she had this fear, now Angelina had to bring it all back now.

"Angelina that's enough," Fred snapped.

"Hey Fred, let me tell you something, she's too YOUNG FOR YOU!" Angelina yelled with she's got everyone's attention now about this. Hermione stood up. Fred went to stop her by grabbing Hermione's hand, but she snatched it away.

"Stop," Hermione told Fred softly as tears ran down her cheeks. Hermione took off in a run.

"HERMIONE," Fred shouted after her, Fred remember he forgot his bag, he went back.

"I forgot my bag," Fred said cheeky, and then he turned to face Angelina, and gave her a dirty look as he spoke.

"Thanks a lot Angelina, I've spent most of my summer, trying to get Hermione to go out with me, now I'm back at square one, thanks a lot, you know what stay out of my life," Fred told Angelina darkly and took off to look for Hermione.

George looked at Angelina as everyone else with angry eyes. George she was better than that, but he guess not. George got up from the table and looked at her with anger.

"You don't know what you have done, Fred went crazy trying for her and she felt the same for Fred, for your information Angelina. Hermione will be thirteen in a couple weeks, their only 1 year and 5 months difference, you know what stay out of our lives, and here I thought I liked you, I could have been so wrong," George spat at Angelina and walked out of the hall, with Alicia, Katie, and Lee behind him giving Angelina daggers.

Angelina couldn't believe her Friends are all mad at her because she thinks Hermione is too young for Fred, which was true. Well was she jealous of course she is; she had a crush on Fred since their second year. Angelina left the great hall with tears also in her eyes.

Draco heard everything, He couldn't believe it," Draco grinned evilly. Crabbe and Goyle walked up behind him and Draco turn back a little to see how was next to him.

"You hear that weasel has the mudblood bookworm for his girlfriend," Draco chuckled as Crabbe and Goyle followed in laughter, "Well we will have to give them a ride for their brooms won't we, wait until I tell my father about this, he going to love it" Draco said darkly as Her saw Fred trying to comfort Hermione in the distance.

Thanks for reading you like or you love it no pressure, your choice! but please review it would really make my day! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, and favs and follows. Well here's the next chapter enjoy :)**

Second Year Part 2

"Hermione, please don't listen to Angelina; she don't know anything about us, and what we go through," Fred told Hermione as he hugged her.

"I know Fred, but wonder if my parents say that I'm too young; what we're going to do then," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it, we will deal with it when the time comes okay," Fred kisses Hermione's cheek Hermione could only nod, she didn't trust her voice.

"Come on, I will walk you to your next lessons, what do you have?" Fred asked Hermione sweetly.

"Well I have history of magic with Binns, you?" Hermione asked Fred.

"D.A.D.A with Lockhart, He thinks he's the greatest," Fred said with sarcasm.

"I think he's handsome and charming, and smart I might add," Hermione told Fred as he gave her a playful hurt expression.

"Would you say that about your boyfriend?" Fred asked in a teasing tone.

"Well it depends on what you mean of handsome, charming and smart," Hermione teased back. Fred gave her mischief smile and Fred gave her playful look like you better run, Hermione caught on and started to run. Fred ran after her and grabbed around the waist and picked her up bridal style and kissed her nose, then each of her cheeks, and then He kissed her lips of a sweet peck.

"Now would you say your boyfriend is all those things," Fred whispered.

"Yes I would," Hermione spoke softly.

Fred put her down and kissed her cheek softly and took Hermione's hand in his, and then Fred walked her to her next class. Angelina saw the play between Fred and Hermione and she ran to the girl's bathroom and cried. Angelina had seen how much Fred cared for Hermione; you could see the love he had for her, maybe she was wrong about them being together it was innocent love, they really didn't make out or anything. Angelina thought about apologizing to Fred and Hermione and Hopefully George can forgive her, He finally told her his feelings earlier. Even though Fred didn't love her, George did. But she stills loves Fred but she can't have him. The twins we're both mad at her, maybe she can apologize to Hermione and maybe she can help her and that's what she was going to do was to apologize.

Hermione has a free period, so she deiced to go to the library. Hermione was doing her history essay, when Ron and Harry came running it. "Hey are you coming to the qudditch game?" asked Harry.

"Yes, what time is it?' Hermione asked.

"It's that time, Fred wants to see you," Harry said to Hermione hurriedly.

"Tell Fred I'll be there in 10 minutes," Hermione told Harry as she packed up her things.

"Alright but Hurry," Harry told Hermione as Harry and Ron took off out of the library.

Hermione collect her things and made it to the Gryffindor tower, she enter through the portrait door, and ran up to the second year girls dorm, as she put her books in her trunk, there was a letter on her nightstand. It was from her parents. Hermione started to panic, about what her parents would say; Hermione started to feel sick to her stomach. Hermione ripped open the letter to see what of her parents said that would hold.

Our Dearest Hermione,

We are so glad that you got to Hogwarts, I'm going to send Molly as thank you for keeping you while we were gone, Fred eh? He's handsome… I say, (Hermione blushed at her mother's comment about Fred) Hermione you don't need our approval of who you want to go out with, The Weasley's are good people I believe he would treat you good. You can tell he cares for you, just the way he cares to you, I hope you are having fun, I hope he helps you to get loose now and then and not worry so much, Your father's fine about it but sad cause his little girl is all grown up and has a boyfriend, well I going to close this letter, because you might have homework to do so I'm not going to keep you any longer. I'll write to you soon, I love you honey have fun and tell Fred we said Hi and take care.

Love always Mom and Dad.

Hermione was so happy, that her parents approve of her and Fred, She had to tell Fred. Hermione took off to the qudditch field to see Fred. Hermione ran to Fred when she seen him.

"Fred," Hermione yelled to Fred as she ran to him.

Fred turned around and there was Hermione running to him, so he ran too her, Hermione jumped in his arms, Fred seen Hermione really happy she was smiling ear to ear.

"Why my Mione so happy about, is it my good looks," Fred teased Hermione as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well not at the moment, I got better news," Hermione told Fred excitedly.

"I see, what's the good news that is way better than my good looks?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Mom and Dad said hi," Hermione told Fred trying to hide her excitement.

Fred gulped, "What did they say?" Fred asked worried.

"Well they told me that I don't need approval of who I date, and my said you were handsome," Hermione told Fred with a big smile upon her face.

Fred was shock that they approved, of them him and Hermione dating, they were okay with it. "So I take that it okay for us to know that we can still date, they approved, and your mom's smart," Fred said trying to contain his excitement.

Hermione giggled. Fred started to jump up and down; Hermione laughed because Fred could hold it anymore, He was so happy that Hermione's parents approved of them dating, and Fred picked up Hermione and spun her around, and kissed her. George looked over of what was going on between the two of them.

"Oi, you two what's going on?" George asked.

"Hermione parents approve, we can stay together," Fred excitedly replied.

Everyone was excited for them everyone cheered for them, as well as professors, which was odd. Then Mafloy hear the celebration going on, He made is was over to then with broom in hand.

"So the mudblood parents approve of her dating the weasel," Draco smirks evilly.

"What are you doing here Mafloy, it's only for the qudditch teams and friends," Harry said.

"Well you're looking at the Slytherion new seeker," Flint told Harry with an evil smirk.

"Where did you get the new brooms at," asked Katie.

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint said.

"Well that's sad you have to buy your way in, as of Gryffindor's team they got in on pure talent," Hermione piped.

"No one asked for your opinion mudblood," Draco snapped at Hermione.

Fred and George was Held by members of the team, Ron stood up to Draco, with his wand pointed at Draco, "Eat slugs Mafloy." Ron yelled. Sadly Ron hex backed fire, because of his wand being broke, and Ron started to spit up slugs, which was a nasty sight. Fred came over as Hermione ran to Ron, to help Harry to pick Ron up.

"Let's get him to Hagrid, he would know what to do," Harry said out of the blue.

Harry and Hermione took Ron to Hagrid and Fred Followed. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door, Hagrid answered and seen the situation and handed Ron a bucket.

"Better out then in I'd always say," Hagrid told Ron as he handed him then bucket. "So how did this all stared then?" Hagrid asked the lot.

"Well Draco called me a mudblood," Hermione explained to Hagrid.

"He didn't," Hagrid said in shock.

"What does mudblood mean?" Harry asked.

"It means that someone magic that had parents with no magic, mudblood mean no good blood, someone like me." Hermione retorted as she wanted to cry.

Hagrid motion for Hermione to come to him, Hermione went over to Hagrid, and took Hermione hands into his and he looked at Hermione.

"Don't you listen to such sort, there's nothing that our little Hermione can't do," Hagrid told Hermione with pride. Hermione gave a teary smile of what Hagrid said about her. "There not a half-blood or less that can do as a pureblood, Purebloods just think their better than anyone because they think blood status counts," Hagrid explained.

"What's bad about mudblood?" Harry asked.

"It's a bad word Harry, If pureblood or Half-bloods even connect with a person that's not born out of pure they are known as traders," Fred explained to Harry.

"So you mean us talking being friends and other status with Hermione, means were traders?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Fred replied.

"That's not fair, blood shouldn't matter," Harry said.

"To some purebloods it does, the ones that follow you- know –who, blood means everything and magic blood has to be pure," Hagrid explained.

"So with Ron and I as Hermione's friends and Fred as Hermione's boyfriend, we know as traders then," Harry explained.

"Yup," Fred replied.

Harry went over to Hermione and gave her a hug, and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I promise you one day I'm going to make everything right again, I'll make pureblood traders," Harry told Hermione and Hermione nod. Fred heard what Harry told Hermione and smiled.

Week has passed since that day when Draco called Hermione a mudblood, Today was Hermione's 13th birthday. Harry was excited for id Friend that she turned a teenager. Harry and Ron had Fred and George pick something up for them during their hogsmade trip. Hermione came down from her dorm; there were her friends down there in the common room to wish her a happy birthday and to give her gifts, even Angelina. Angelina was the first one to reach Hermione.

"Hermione I want to apologize for the things I said a few weeks ago, I was a little jealous because I use to like Fred, but I see how happy he is with you, and that's what make him happy, that what counts, so I'm sorry for the things I've said, but I realize that theirs someone else who likes me and I'm starting to like him as well so I hope you can Forgive me, Hermione," Angelina told Hermione as she apologized to her.

Hermione gave Angelina a smile, "I forgive you Angelina, and I know who likes you, and I bet he be happy to hear that," Hermione told Angelina as she gave George a wink and he smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, I will tell him, and Happy Birthday," as Angelina said giving Hermione a present.

"Angelina you didn't have to give me anything," Hermione replied.

"I know but it's also an apology as well, I hope you like it," Angelina explained.

Hermione opened the present and there was a bracelet; that said friends on it, Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Angelina, It's lovely," Hermione thank her.

"You're welcome Hermione, I'm glad you like it," Angelina told Hermione giving her a hug, and Hermione returned it.

Harry and Ron came up next to Hermione, and they both handed her a gift it was a nice size.

"Happy Birthday Hermione, to our sister and best Friend," The card had said, Ron and Harry put their money together, Hermione opened the gift, and it was Hogwarts A History volume II. Hermione was in awe, she thanked Ron and Harry.

George was next; He came up to Hermione and gave her a small box, Hermione looked at him.

"Open it," George said.

Hermione obliged, She opened the small boxes, Hermione gasped, there was a necklace of a an oval shape and it had an butterfly on it, and above it said sister, Hermione turned it around and there was a message on the back, "Hermione, to you I hope to have you as a sister one day, but if not you will always be my sister love George," Hermione had tears, she looked at George, "Thank you George," Hermione told George as she hugged him. George returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome sis," George said to Hermione.

Lee gave Hermione a picture of her and Fred when they were on the train, she had fallen asleep on him, Alicia gave Hermione a book of poems and Katie gave Hermione a box of sugar quills.

Hermione thank everyone again, then she notice that Fred wasn't there. Hermione look disappointed that he wasn't there to wish her a happy birthday. Hermione felt tears started to form, Then Hermione asked about Fred.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked at her, and they knew that they weren't a loud to say anything. But George had to say something, so she didn't get worried.

"I can't tell you, just come see me at 2 okay," George told Hermione so she didn't worry. Hermione nod of an okay because she didn't trust herself, her voice would sound like she wanted to cry.

"I'm going to class see you all later," Hermione told them and not bother to look at them.

Hermione walked out of the portrait, and took off running; she ran to the lake and dropped to her knees and cry.

"Poor Hermione," Katie said.

"It will be okay, it will be worth it," George said not to make everything seem sad.

Fred needs to see Professor Dumbledore, about giving Hermione a surprise party in the Great Hall. Fred finally got Dumbledore to see him. Professor McGonagall took Fred to see him. Fred was told to sit and wait, he was waiting for 10 minutes already. Finally Dumbledore came in.

" , what do you need to see me about son?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sir, well today is Hermione's birthday, and I was wondering if I can please give her a party in the great hall to night?" Fred asked politely.

"Birthday you say? Does she know about this party?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, she doesn't; she probably mad at me right now because I haven't seen her or told her Happy Birthday just yet," Fred told Dumbledore as he seemed sad.

"Who would be at this party besides you and Hermione?" asked Dumbledore.

"Everyone from Gryffindor sir," said Fred.

"Do you want anything special, for the kitchen to prepare up?" Dumbledore asked Fred once more.

Fred was getting tired of the questions, but he had to answer to get what he wanted.

"Well maybe some snacks and drinks and possibly a birthday cake," said Fred.

"Alright you got yourself a party," Dumbledore told Fred with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Fred shook Dumbledore hand.

Fred left the Headmasters office and report to George to give the plan a go, while Fred thinks about Hermione's present.

Fred Found George in charms. George looks at Fred for the response to give it a go, Fred gave George a thumb up and a wink. George shift is wrist to a yes! Two o'clock rolled around and Hermione hasn't seen Fred at all. She was starting to get worried, so she met George in the common room.

"You wanted to see me at two o'clock," Hermione said without trying to sound sad.

George looked at Hermione he could tell this was hurting her not seeing Fred, but this has to go this way, well George know about the whole thing, which he's excited for. But he can't let Hermione know.

"Um yeah, well Fred wanted me to give this to you," George said handing Hermione an envelope.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you; I'm sorry Hermione," George told Hermione giving her an apologetic look.

"It's okay, you can't tell me," Hermione said.

"But there's one thing I can tell you, don't be sad Hermione, You'll see Fred soon," George said softly.

"I know I just miss him," Hermione explained.

"I know you do," George told Hermione giving her a hug and Hermione returned it.

"Well go on open it," George nudged Hermione's Shoulder.

Hermione looked at the envelope and it said Hermione on the front of it, and she turned it around to open it, Hermione slip her finger through the envelope and pull out a note, it read.

My Mione,

I'm sorry that you haven't seen me and believe me when I say this it hurts me too. I got clues all over the place for you, to make your way to me in time. Now I'm going to give your first clue that I left with George, Hello George! And Thanks. Well getting on with our clues, well there's a present on your bed and don't open it yet, take it with you and go to the library. There will be another note for you, but this person loves books just like you. You ready princess.

Love Fred

P.S. Happy Birthday beautiful! I love you!

Hermione laughed, "He's got me on a scavenger hunt?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yep, well you better get going, times a wasting," George told Hermione as he's pretend to tap a watch on his wrist.

"Right, thanks George," Hermione ran to her dorm.

"No problem," George yelled up the stairs.

Hermione ran into the dorm of the second year girls, there on her bed was a big gold box, she wonder what was in it, but she just picked it up and ran out of the room and ran down the stairs, into the common room and out of the tower. Hermione took off to the library. Hermione next clue has to be with Madame Pince, as Hermione enter the library, she walked over to Madame Pince.

"Madame Pince do you have an envelope for me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes Miss Granger, Here you go," Madame Pince gave Hermione the Envelope.

Hermione ripped it open and it read.

"Hey love,

I miss you so much, I know you laughed when you thought of the scavenger Hunt, well sweetheart it gets better love! Now for your second clue, you've have been friends with him for a while now, and he's also my brother. But the problem is I have two brothers that are you're friend, now the other clue to this is that my brother and you're friend also hangs out with another Friend as well, the one friend we call they boy who live! Well talk to you soon, I love you!

Love Fred.

Hermione stood there few a seconds. Then it hit her Ron. Hermione ran to find Ron, Hermione went back to the common room; there she found Harry and Ron, sitting at the table playing chess.

"Ron, I was told you got something for me?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I sure to do," Ron said as he hands her another gold box with an envelope.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione told Ron as she took the package from him.

Hermione took the Envelope off the box and tore it open, and it read.

Hey Love,

It's me again, I seen you figured it out, I know easy! Well I bet you're wondering what's with the boxes well, I need you to go see three girls that I call my Friends and they became friends with you as well, give them the boxes and they'll take care of the rest, and when their done, they'll have another envelope for you! Now those three girls, do you know who they are?

See you soon!

Love Fred

Hermione knew right away, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina; but where to find them that's the question. Hermione turn around and she found the girls standing in front of her, each girl had a smile on their faces. Hermione gave them the boxes as she was explained to do. Alicia took the boxes while they took Hermione up to the four year dorms. As they opened the big box there laid an emerald green dress knee length with gold sequences around the waist and the bottom of the dress, it was a beautiful dress, and the other box revealed gold flats, with a small box with matching Jewelry, earrings, an necklace and bracelet, with gold and emerald gem. The girls dolled Hermione up, Hermione looked very beautiful. It was now 5:30, Hermione looked in the mirror. She could say Fred spoiled her. She turned to the girls.

"Hermione you look like a princess," Katie told Hermione as she gave Hermione a hug, and Alicia and Angelina nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls, now do you have an envelope for me," Hermione asked them.

"Yes we do, here you are," Angelina handed Hermione the gold envelope.

Hermione took the envelope and ripped it open, and this note said.

"Hello my beautiful princess,

I hope the girls did a good job, I can't wait to see you, I hope you're not mad at me, but I had to do it to make it special, I miss you like crazy. Now getting to our final clue, this person holds the last clue, he's closer to me than anyone else and he started from the beginning, do you know who he is,

See you in a bit I love you

Love Fred.

Hermione laughed, that it was George, Hermione looked up from the letter and the girls were gone. So Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room and it was empty, except for George. He saw Hermione coming down, Hermione looked at George and he had a smile, Hermione smiled back. George was dressed in a tuxedo. Hermione wonder what's going on.

"Wow Granger you look beautiful tonight," George told Hermione as he extended his arm for her to take. Hermione wrapped her arms with his.

"Thank you George, where are we going?" Hermione asked George.

"Well to the Great Hall of Course," George told Hermione with a mischief grin.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Can't tell you," George explained.

"Great," Hermione mumbled.

As George escorted Hermione to the Great Hall, Hermione wonder where was everyone at, it seems like everyone disappeared. As the reach to the Great hall, George opened the door, and Hermione walked through as well as George did behind her, so she did see Fred, who was waiting behind the doors. George lead Hermione in and everyone shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Hermione was shocked. This was a birthday party. Then George lead Hermione to the front of the hall where the professor sitting during meals, all the tables we decorated and had food and all kind of things, Hermione got to sit in Dumbledore's seat tonight. George pulled the chair up for Hermione to Be in front of everyone, and handed her a note. Hermione opened it up and it said.

Happy Birthday princess,

Watch the door and listen,

Love Fred

Hermione looked up at the door and there was Fred with a microphone in his hand, Hermione stared at Fred with a confused look upon her face. Then Fred started to sing.

_Everybody's looking for a something_

_ One thing that makes it all complete_

_ You'll find it in the strangest places_

_ Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_ Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_ Who can deny the joy it brings_

_ When you've found that special thing_

_ You're flying without wings_

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_ Some in their solitary nights_

_ You'll find it in the words of others_

_ A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_ The kind you cherish all your life_

_ And when you know how much it means_

_ You've found that special thing_

_ You're flying without wings_

_So, impossible as it may seem_

_ You've got to fight for every dream_

_ 'Cause who's to know which one you let go_

_ Would have made you complete_

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_ To watch the sunrise on your face_

_ To know that I can say I love you_

_ In any given time or place_

_Its little things that only I know_

_ Those are the things that make you mine_

_ And it's like flying without wings_

_ 'Cause you're my special thing_

_ I'm flying without wings_

_And you're the place my life begins_

_ And you'll be where it ends_

_ I'm flying without wings_

_ And that's the joy you bring_

_ I'm flying without wings_

Hermione had tears coming down her rosy cheeks, Fred had every girl crying in the hall, and he poured that whole heart into that song.

"I love you Hermione, Happy Birthday," Fred told Hermione as he finished the song he sang her.

"I love you too, Fred!" Hermione said giving Fred a kiss. Fred kissed Hermione back.

"Now Hermione, I have another gift for you," Fred takes a box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a ring that matches her jewelry.

"Hermione, I would like to make it an official if you would be my official girlfriend?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I thought I already was?" Hermione asked playfully.

"You know what I mean love," Fred smiled.

"Of course I would Fred!" Hermione said.

Fred slips the ring on Hermione's finger on her left hand. Then George took the microphone out of Fred hand.

"There you have it, Mr. & Mrs. Fred Weasley everyone, Fred you may kiss your bride," George joked, but everyone laughed, but Fred pecked her lips anyways!

Then party was great, Hermione was having a great time. Then Fred pulled her for a dance. Hermione looked up at Fred, boy he knew he was in trouble. Hermione was known for her temper.

"That was a mean trick you did, but I enjoyed it," Hermione smiled.

Fred had seen a smile that was a point on him, he hope to get more points in the future with Hermione.

"So you had a good time?" Fred asked.

"The best, Thank you so much Fred," Hermione said.

"Anything for you, Love, Happy birthday," Fred told Hermione as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled at him and laid her head on Fred's shoulder while they dance, Hermione could say Fred spoiled her and loves her, it was the best night of her life with Fred so far.

**Well there you have it, I hope you all like or love it, it's your choice, The song Fred was singing is "Flying without wings" by Westlife. It's my favorite song, When my husband asked he to be his girlfriend six years ago, this came on the radio while he asked me on valentine's day, perfect timing eh!**

**Please Review you know what to do! :) Love ya readers until next time! :)))))))))))))!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for being long on this story, I got side tracked and I had some writers block on this story. Thanks for being patient with me. I didn't know how to start it from the last chapter but I hope you like it. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Happy Reading**

Second year- part three

After a few months from Hermione's birthday surprise, her and Fred were going strong, they did everything together, homework, from playing games, Fred even read with Hermione during the evenings, well sometimes. Today was the big day the qudditch game. Fred was pumped, he was excited they were on their way to win the cup, plus he had Hermione as his girl, nothing could get better than this. He went down in the common room, there he found the love of his life sitting there reading, well as usual but he didn't mind, he love how her expressions got when she read, she was so cute to him. Fred and went sat beside Hermione, he stared at her to get her attention.

"I know you're staring," Hermione spoke without her eyes leaving the page.

"Good morning, love; miss me," Fred grinned.

Hermione put down her book and sat it down, she turn to where she was facing Fred. She gave him the smile that always melts him.

"Of course Fred, good Morning," Hermione gave Fred a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you coming to my game love?" Fred asked.

"Yes, but I have to go to the library first, then I'll be there," She smiled.

"That's fine, come on let's go get some breakfast, can't start on an empty stomach can't we,"

"No, that we can't,"

"Well let's be on our way," Fred held out his arm for Hermione to take.

Hermione gingerly took Fred's arm and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They made their way to the great Hall, They sat with the gang, Harry was worried about the heir of slytherin since he found Tom Riddle's dairy, Hermione seen the concern of Harry. George and Fred tried to cheer him up. So Hermione thought she would look things up in the library about it, with everyone getting petrified by unexplained source.

"Don't worry Harry I'll look up about it when I'm in the library," Hermione reinsured Harry. Harry nod and went back to eating, along everyone looking over among themselves and went back to finishing their meals. Ron and Harry were the first to leave followed by Ginny and Neville walking out of the Great Hall.

Hermione gathered her things and got up to from her seat from the table.

"Do you need an escort to your destination, my lady," Fred bowed.

"Thank you my good sir, but I can managed, enjoy yourself with your friends," Hermione smiled.

"You sure Hermione? Because I would walk you there," Fred questioned.

"It's fine, I'll see you later," Hermione gave Fred a kiss on the cheek.

"You bet, love you," Fred returned the kiss to her cheek as well.

"Love you too, bye," Hermione smiled.

"Later,"

Hermione left the great hall and made her was to the library; Fred's game was in an hour so that gives her plenty of time to do her research on the Heir of Slytherin, and what's causing people to be petrified. Hermione went to the one section that was above her level but Dumbledore gave her access to use them, he knew he could trust her.

Hermione took out a book from the shelf, about mystical beings. She turned to a page that caught her eye. Basilisk- a giant- serpent which petrified its victims when looked to his eyes. This must be what petrifying students. Hermione wrote everything down and grabbed her things. Fred's game would be starting and she promised that she would be there. Hermione hurried out of the library. Hermione heard hissing sounds in the next corridor; she hid behind some tapestry she took out her mirror to reflect her mirror to see the next corridor. There she saw a snake like body. Then it turned it head to her direction and she saw his eyes the yellow piercing eyes, they stared at her, within seconds the mirror fell from Hermione's hand and she fell from out of the tapestry stiffed as a board.

Fred was waiting with Harry and Ron they were waiting for George and Hermione to show up. This wasn't like George to be late. Hermione was never late for anything. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came to them in a Rush.

" , Mr. Potter and , you need to come with me," She addressed.

"But Professor the game is about to start," wood cried.

"There's no game today, Mr. Wood; now would you three come with me" McGonagall explained.

Professor McGonagall took them to the hospital wing. They were wondering what was going on. Then Fred seen George standing there, George ran forth, "Don't let him in here," George screamed.

"What's going on," Fred said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

No one didn't seem to want to tell him who it was or what had happen. Fred could feel himself getting angry because everything was like a secret.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what's going on" Fred demanded.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Fred and looked him in the eye.

"Mr. Weasley, it's about Miss Granger," Before she could Finish Fred rushed right passed her, Fred ran in to the hospital wing and ran to where Hermione was laying on the bed, stiff with her eyes wide open. Fred's blood drained, he lost his color, and fell to his knees right beside Hermione.

"Hermione," He whimpered and he started to cry.

Hermione had been petrified. Fred touched her hand and his heart broke. The girl he loves was there but not with him. Fred sobbed along with his broken heart. George walked over to his twin.

"I was on my way to the game and I found her lying there on the floor, and there was a mirror in her hand," George told Fred how he found Hermione.

Fred just nodded as he still cried as he held her hand. Harry came up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Fred, we'll get her back, she'll help us," Harry said as he looked at Hermione.

Fred was made to leave after a while, but he could bear to be part from her. George had to drug Fred out of the hospital wing. Fred mopped for the rest of the evening it wasn't the same without Hermione beside him.

When they all made their way back to common room after dinner, Fred just sat there staring at the fire. Harry went up stairs to the second year boy's dormitories and went into his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He knew Fred was lost without Hermione, they all were, but this loss was different. Fred loves his best friend. Harry hurried to Fred with the cloak in toll. Harry walked up to Fred and threw the cloak on his lap. Fred gave Harry a confused look, Harry look back to Fred.

"Use it well," Harry said walking over and started to play chess with Ron.

Fred knew what this means he can go see Hermione without being seen. Fred walked out of the portrait hole and walked out to the corridor, and wrapped the cloak around him, and started to make his way to the hospital wing to see Hermione.

Fred reached the hospital. Good thing Madam Pomfrey was asleep she would find the door opening suspicious. Fred walked over to Hermione, and took off the cloak, and kissed her on the forehead and touched her hand. Fred felt like paper clutched into her hand. Fred pried it from her hold without ripping it. He unfolded it and it read. _Basilisk- a giant- serpent which petrified its victims when looked to his eyes. _Fred couldn't believe it; she actually solved what's been scaring people to stiff.

Fred bent down to Hermione's ear and whispered.

"Thanks Love, now we know how to stop this and get you back; I'll see you later, I love you," Fred said as he kissed her cheek.

Fred wrapped the cloak back over his and hurried back to Harry.

**Well there you have it, let me know how you liked it, you know what to do! Until next time. Love ya readers.**


	12. Second Year Part 4

**Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts it makes me feel happy with I see them. But anyways I'm glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, I'm sorry that I am taking so long with my stories but I have My cousin living with me and it's very hard to use the computer at times. Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Happy Reading, my readers!**

**Second year –Part Four**

Fred was in the corridors heading to the Gryffindor tower. He had to get back to Harry, and tell him of what he had discovered in Hermione's hand; the solution of everyone being petrified. Fred just ran as he reached the tower he took off the cloak and continued to run. When he reached the portrait, the fat lady stopped him.

"Password?" the fat lady questioned.

Fred didn't have time for this. This password business was really getting annoying to him. Especially times like this. He didn't have a clue what it was, usually Hermione or George would say it when he was with them, and so he never took the time to learn it. Fred was getting frustrated to figure out the password.

"Chocolate frogs,"

"Password please," fat lady demanded.

"I don't know it," Fred said sadly.

Then Fred heard talking around the corner of the corridor, He heard professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape talking, about a student missing, Ginny Weasley was heard out of the conversation, Fred was stunned that his baby sister was captured. Then Fred looked across from them he saw Harry and Ron. He waited to the professors had left. When that time came, Fred hurried to them.

"Harry, Ron I found something in Hermione's hand, I found a note saying what the cause of the petrifying of the muggle born, it's a basilisk, when a victim stares it into its eyes the victim would be petrified." Fred explained.

"That's great Fred, now we got to get to Ginny and find out if the mandrakes are ready to be process to be made into the potion," Harry planned.

George came out from the corridors and headed straight for Fred, Harry, and Ron.

"I'll take Fred here and go help with the students that were petrified and help with the potion, and you two," George pointed at Harry and Ron. "You two go get Ginny," George gave order of what to do.

"You sound like Hermione," Ron whined.

George blushed. "Well it's what she would have done," George said looking at Fred. Fred looked at his twin with proudness.

That point and time Hermione made the boys know that they could to be serious at times she would be very proud at this very moment. So they took off to their destinations of where they need to be. Harry and Ron went to go find Professor Lockhart the defense against the dark arts teacher, to help them in their quest to save Ginny. As for Fred and George, they went looking for Professor Sprout about making the potion for the petrified victims. Fred was determined that he was going to bring his Hermione back. As they stir the potions that were being made, George looked over at Fred; you can see the sadness in his eyes. He put a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Don't worry Freddie we'll get her back," George smiled.

"I hope so; I miss her so much, I love her George," Fred said sadly.

"Does she know that?" George asked. Fred looks at George in a questioned expression.

"Of Course she does I tell her every day," Fred said.

"Did you ever show her how much you love her?" George questioned.

"Oh George, No she only twelve and I'm fourteen, we can't do that yet," Fred said with shock.

George began to laugh. "Didn't mean it like that git, what I mean is have you showed her how much you care for her like you are now," George explained.

"No, and I'm going to show her how much as soon as I get her back and I'm never ever going to let her out of my sight," Fred explained to George about his feelings.

"Every waking moment?" asked George.

"Every waking moment," Fred replied.

"She might find that with a great deal of annoyance, Fred," George mentioned to Fred.

I don't care about that George, I can't lose her again, I promised her that I would protect her and I failed her" Fred said sadly.

"I understand; But Fred you can't blame yourself for what happened, there's nothing that we could have done to stop it, we knew this could of happened, she is muggle born, it's nothing bad about it, but with everything going on, this world isn't safe or for her, we all know it and she does as well, but she not going to give up, one day she going to prove that she a full blooded witch and I would be glad to say That I know her and proud of her, she like a sister to me," George explained.

"Thanks George, Now let's get these potions going and get my Hermione back," Fred said as he put some ingredients into the caldron.

**Meanwhile….**

Harry and Ron ran to Professor Lockhart's office. As they enter in, they found him packing his belongings into trunks.

"Going somewhere Professor," Harry confronted.

"Oh this," Lockhart looked around seeing his belonging getting packed. He quickly found an excuse for what was being displayed.

"Well as you two can see gentleman, this isn't my thing," Lockhart said giving up.

"You mean you're not going to save my sister," Cried Ron.

"Sorry I must go," Lockhart said trying to get away.

As Lockhart slowly took out his wand without Harry and Ron seeing, He sharped turn towards them with his wand pointing at them.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm going to have to obliviate your memories," Lockhart said as he pointed his wand at Ron and Harry.

With Harry's fast thinking he disarmed the professor. "Expelliarmus," Harry bellowed with Lockhart's wand flying in to the air as Ron reached out to catch it.

"Great moves," Ron said to Harry as he caught Lockhart's wand from mid-air.

"You too Ron," Harry smiled.

Now Harry getting back to Lockhart; Harry wave his wand for Lockhart to get moving and they went to the second floor girls bathroom with the way to get into the chambers. As they entered, Moaning Myrtle was sitting in the end stall of the toilets.

"Oh it's you, what do you want this time?" Myrtle asked when she saw harry in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you how you died," said Harry.

I don't know; I just remember seeing a pair of yellow eyes, and my body seized up then I see my body lying there on the ground buy that toilet over there. Myrtle said as she moaned through the bathroom.

"Where did you see the eyes at?" asked Harry.

"Beyond there, over at that sink," Myrtle cried as she floated near Harry.

Harry walked over where she pointed at the old sink. When Harry came near the sink, there was a snake printed into the Fawcett. Harry knew this was the entrance to the Chamber of secrets. He Turn to Ron.

"Ron here, it's right here, to the Chamber of Secrets, this is where we enter," Harry said excitedly.

"But Harry how; how do we get in," Ron asked.

"Don't know," said Harry.

"Harry, say something in Parseltongue, Ron cried.

"But," Harry argued.

"Come on Harry; you can do it," Said Ron.

Harry started to speak in a snake like language; it was sounds of hisses, to Ron and Lockhart. But it sounded normal to Harry, as he said open up in a snake like hiss. The sink unfolded and spread apart. Where in move to reveal a tunnel like hole.

Ron looks down the whole. "Where does this lead?"

Harry looked down and looks at Ron. "I don't know but were going to find out; you first Professor," Harry said as he pointed his wand back at Lockhart.

Lockhart looks at Harry. "Me; why don't you go," Lockhart cried.

"Well you are the teacher," said Ron as Harry and Ron pushed him down the tunnel like Shute.

"Ahhh," you heard coming from the tunnel.

"It sounds deep," Ron said worriedly.

"Come on Ron, we've got to save Ginny," Harry said as he took Ron's hand and jumped down into the tunnel.

**Meanwhile Hospital wing…..**

Fred and George poured potion into a cup so it could be given Petrified victims. Fred watched as Madam Pomfrey gave the potion to Hermione, He truly wanted her back he sat there and waited and nothing happened. Fred just sat there and held her tiny little hand. Professor Dumbledore watched between the two. With a twinkle in his eyes he knew that Fred and Hermione we're quite an item. He quietly walked over to Fred.

"Mr. Weasley, it takes time for the potion to work, they won't wake until around dinnertime tomorrow, maybe you and Mr. Weasley should get some rest." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Fred continued to hold Hermione's hand as angry tears fall to his cheeks; he didn't even bother to wipe them away as they continued to fall.

"I'm not leaving her," Fred growled.

"Come on Fred let's go get some rest, she'll be okay, you'll see her tomorrow," George cut in before anyone can say anything to Fred.

Fred angrily wiped his tear stained face, and kissed Hermione on her forehead before leaving with George.

As Fred and George walk to the Gryffindor tower. They walked through the portrait there sat Harry, Ron and Ginny a sleep next to Ron. Harry looked over at Fred as his eyes connected to him. Fred knew what he was asking. Fred gently shook his head no, and said "Not yet," sadly. Harry and Ron knew what he meant by that and hung their heads a little.

"Professor Dumbledore said not until sometime today around dinnertime (which it was after one in the morning), "George told Ron and Harry.

"So I guess we get to sleep then," Harry said.

"Yes we should; there's nothing more we can do," George said

So everyone got up to head to bed while Fred still sat in the chair. Ron Helped Ginny up to her room and Harry followed. George turned around and seen Fred still sitting down.

"Are you coming Freddie?" George asked.

Fred looked up to George "in a bit," Fred said as he wiped a tear.

"She'll be okay Fred," George said as went to the stairs.

"I know," Fred said sadly as he held her ring.

"Night Fred,"

"Night George,"

George ran upstairs and got ready for bed. Fred looked at the Fire and walked to it and stared at it while it died down. Hermione's ring was on his finger as he stood and remembers everything that they share with every Memory. When he taught her how to fly, her birthday and other times they shared.

Hermione quietly walked into the common Room since it was after hours, she seen Fred, her breathe caught, she hasn't seen Fred in almost a week. Dumbledore and McGonagall told her that he has been a wreck since she was petrified. She watched him from the darkness of the room, Hermione notice that Fred had her ring, Fred dropped to his knees as his sobs echoed the room. Hermione's heart clutched in her chest, as she heard his sadness. She softly walked near him as she reached him. She softly touched his shoulder with her tiny hand and felt his shoulders shake as he cried.

Fred felt a hand pressed against his shoulder a familiar hand, a hand that he knew quite well. Fred slowly stood and turned around there was Hermione standing there in front of him.

"Hermione," Fred breathes.

Hermione smiled as tears stung her eyes.

"Fred," she said softly.

Then Fred took her in to a most strong hug that Hermione ever felt. All Fred said to Hermione was I'm so sorry, and I love you so much.

"Fred, I love you so much too, it's okay" Hermione comfort him.

"You don't know what we've been through without you, everything was so hard to solve without our Hermione, My Hermione," Fred said as he kissed her on the lips.

"So you guys solved it then, you found it in my hand didn't you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yes I did," Fred beamed.

"I'm so proud of you," Hermione kissed his cheek.

"Now since you became petrified I've have come up with a few rules between us," said Fred.

Well what are these rules," Hermione asked.

"Well love, number one is that you are never ever out of my sight, and two I'm with you at all times and if we can't be at the same place at the same time Harry and Ron will be looking after you," Fred explained.

"Fred, I'll be fine; there's nothing to worry about anymore" Hermione reinsured Fred.

"I'm not losing you again, Hermione I love you," Fred said as a tears escape from his eye.

Hermione felt the words that came From Fred Weasley, you knew he loved Hermione; He put her ring back in Her Finger and kissed Hermione's hand.

"You back where you belong," Fred hugged Hermione.

"Right her," Hermione smiled from being held from the one she loved.

Then next Morning everyone found Fred and Hermione curled up on the love seat, they welcome Hermione back as Ron and Harry told her about the adventure and Professor Lockhart. But now it was looking up for everything because now, it was time to go home.

**There you have the end of Second year and the summer begins I really don't know how to put it, so I might be away for a bit to figure it out, but I'm still finishing my story "say with me" two more chapter for that one L sad. Well you know what to do if you have read my stories before! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for being away for so long, I had gotten sick and then getting things ready for the Holidays, it's been crazy. So I've been working in on this in between when I get the chance, but I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy :) **

**Second year summer Part one**

Hermione arrived at Home; another year of strange. Her parents barely said more than a few words. Don't get Hermione wrong, she loves her mom and dad very much, but they were drifting apart as her year's progress through her going to Hogwarts. So she just went to her room and wrote to Fred.

_Dearest Fred,_

_Well another year of weird. It's hard with my parents I guess, for more they don't understand my world so they don't know what to talk about anymore. So how was your arrival? I bet it was better than mine, I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again. I'll write soon._

_ Love always_

_ Hermione_

Hermione took the parchment and rolled it up and took it the window, where an owl magically appeared. Hermione tied the letter to the owl, "Please take this letter to Fred Weasley," Hermione told the owl. With a hoot the owl flew away.

Hermione watched the owl fly away into the sky to Fred.

"Why couldn't I be an owl," Hermione huffed.

She missed her wizard world friends. Most importantly she missed Fred, and it hurt not to see or hear him every day. Hermione went over to her bed and plumped down on it and looked up the ceiling, trying to stop her tears from falling.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Hermione, it's time for dinner," Jane said through her door.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said.

Jane opened the door, seeing her daughter lying on her bed crying. Jane walked in and sat on her daughter bed, "You miss him don't you," Jane said softly.

"Yes," Hermione sniffed.

"You'll see him soon, summers not that long," Jane comfort her daughter.

"I know, Mom can I talk to you?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Of course darling,"

"Why don't you and dad talk to me anymore, did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Hermione's mother laughed at her question, "No darling, it's just hard for your father and I, you're growing up, you got a boyfriend, and you go to school away part of the year, your our only child, so it's hard to talk about things with you," Jane told Hermione as she hugged her with a laugh.

"Well Mrs. Weasley doesn't have a hard time talking with her children, especially with Percy," Hermione protested.

"Hermione I think Molly had that pretty well down packed, when it came to Percy, they also had Bill and Charlie before him," Jane explained.

"I guess you're right," Hermione smiled.

"Well of course I am, I'm a mother," Jane smiled.

"I know,"

"So how about we go get some dinner and then we'll come back up here and talk about that boyfriend of yours," Jane said.

"Alright, let's go," Hermione said as she jumped up from her bed.

Hermione and Jane went to have dinner and talk all the way down to the dining room.

**Meanwhile at the burrows**

"Gather round troops, we got some news to tell you," Arthur said to his children.

They hurried to the sitting room and sat down, to where they found a seat. They all looked at a one another wondering what the news was. But Percy beat them to the punched.

"So father what is the exciting news?" Percy asked in his somewhat professional self.

"Well Percy my son, I won seven hundred galleons from the Daily Prophet draw, plus I won a holiday to Egypt, how does that sound children," Arthur explained excitedly.

"It sounds great dad, but what about Harry," Ron asked.

"And Hermione, dad I was looking forward to see her this summer," Fred piped.

"You'll see your friends at the Leaky Cauldron a week before you leave for school," Arthur said.

"Well Hermione is not just my friend, she my girlfriend," Fred spat.

"Calm down, Freddie," George said softly.

"No I will not calm down, what would it make for everyone to see that I LOVE HER," Fred yelled when he said that he loves her.

Fred just ran up to his room and slammed the door, he walked over to his bed, there was an owl sitting on the window ceil. There was a letter attached to the owl. Fred took the letter for its foot and unfolded it. The letter was from Hermione, it smells like roses. It was her scent, how he missed her.

He opened the letter carefully and this is what she has to say.

"Dearest Fred,"

"Well another year of weird. It's hard with my parents I guess, for more they don't understand my world so they don't know what to talk about anymore. So how was your arrival? I bet it was better than mine, I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again. I'll write soon."

"Love always"

"Hermione"

Fred read out loud. Poor Hermione he thought, so he got some parchment and a quill and started writing back to Hermione.

My Love,

I miss you as well. My father won the daily prophet draw and I will be going to Egypt this summer so I won't see you until you arrive at the leaky caldron. I'm sorry about your parents. It will get better I promise, they'll get use to it. In time you'll be talking like nothing happened. Well I got to go; I'll write you until we meet again,

I love you

Fred

Fred took the owl that was there and tied the letter to its leg. "Take this to Hermione," Fred said as the owl turned and flew away.

Fred just lay down on his bed and went to sleep dreaming about being with Hermione.

**Hermione's house**

Hermione just came back up from dinner; she had a good chat with her parents. They talked about Hogwarts and Fred and the wizard world. Hermione went to her dresser and grabbed her night clothes and went for a bath. As soon as she returned there was a tapping at her window. Here was the owl she sent to Fred. Hermione collected the letter from the owl and read of what Fred had to say.

"My Love,

I miss you as well. My father won the daily prophet draw and I will be going to Egypt this summer so I won't see you until you arrive at the leaky caldron. I'm sorry about your parents. It will get better I promise, they'll get use to it. In time you'll be talking like nothing happened. Well I got to go; I'll write you until we meet again,

I love you

Fred"

Hermione read out loud.

"Oh no, I won't be able to go to the burrows this summer," Hermione cried.

"Oh... Fred!" Hermione sobbed.

Hermione lay on her bed and cried her heart out; she won't see Fred this summer. It broke her heart. Hermione slowly cried herself to sleep.

**The burrows**

George entered into the room seeing Fred sitting up in bed.

"You awake?" George questioned.

Fred stayed quiet and ignored his twin. Fred just held on to the letter that he received from Hermione.

"Come on Fred, It's only for the summer, you'll see her again," George reassured Fred.

"Yes a week before school," Fred said with sarcasm.

"Stop being a git, this would be the only time we'll ever see to a holiday," George scowled.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not for a holiday, George," Fred spat.

"Look Fred, I know you miss her, we all do; but just make the best of it, eh" George said.

"Fine,"

Was all Fred said, he turned away from his twin and stared at the wall with tears staining his cheeks, for the girl he longs to see.

**There you have it, you know what to do! Pretty please! :) Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovely readers...

Well I was thinking, but yes I'm still got to continue my stories... "stay with me" and "I'll always protect you" but any ways i was thinking about putting them on hold. I was thinking about doing a Christmas Fic. But I have a slight bit of a problem. I don't which fan fic ship to put with the story. I need Help. so I'm asking my Readers. Either FRED/HERMIONE or GEORGE/HERMIONE. so here's what I want you to do! Private message me which ship you want to see, and the more request I get from one of the couples I'll do the story of. Please Help me!

Georgeweasleygirl27


	15. Chapter 15

The Weasley family went on their vacation, with a pouty Fred. Fred was upset that his family didn't think about his feelings about Hermione. Molly notices her son wasn't having much fun like the rest of her children.

"Fred, why don't you come with me?" Molly asked her son.

They walked to a gift store that was for tourist.

"Pick something for Hermione, and send it to her with a letter, I know you miss her,"

"I do mum,"

"But why Fred, you two are a little too young to love like this," Molly told Fred with concern.

"I don't know, she just completes me, she different from other girls. That's why I love her," Fred said.

"I see, why don't you get Hermione this," Molly said pointing to a beautiful blue gem necklace.

Fred's eyes lit up, it would be perfect for Hermione. He thanked his mum and went to send it to Hermione.

Love,

I miss you so much. I saw this necklace and thought of you, I hope you like it, I love you so much, Hermione. I'll see you soon,

Love always,

Fred.

Fred rolled up the note with the package and tied it to the owl, and told the owl to take it to Hermione.

Hermione woke up to a tapping sound on her window. She walked over and notices an owl with a package. She opened the window and let the owl in, She open the note, it was from Fred. Hermione got excited. She opened the package and there was the necklace that Fred said it the letter. The necklace was beautiful. It was gold with a blue gem. Hermione clasped it on, and wrote Fred a thank you note.

My Fred,

Thank you for the lovely necklace, I love and miss you so much as well, I can't wait to see you, two more weeks and we will be together,

Love always,

Hermione

Hermione attached the letter to the owl and sent it off on its way back to Fred. As Hermione watch the owl flew away she held on to the necklace.

Fred received the letter from Hermione a little after dinner, he was excited.

Fred read the note. Hermione love the necklace, and he was happy.

**There you go, here's the next chapter I'm going to make the summers shorter if you don't mind, it would make the story progress faster I think. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long up date.**


	16. Third Year

**Sorry for taking so long to update. My husband hurt his back so I've been helping him out, didn't really have time to update so sorry for that! Thank you for the reviews and favs and alerts. There's one review made me laugh. KorraAvanasidoch thank u for loving the story and I'm updating so I'll have the butterbeer and cake…. LOL! Now my readers please don't get mad at me for doing this, but… I made a twist in their relationship; please don't be mad, they have to really get out of the puppy love teenage stage. But it will get better later into the story. So enjoy reading. I did the best I could not to make it too mean….**

Third year

The Weasley Family had returned from Egypt. They stopped at the burrows for a few things, before heading for the leaky Caldron. Fred was glad to be back and hours before he got to see Hermione, he's waited for three months to see her.

"Can't wait to see Granger?" George asked Fred as he packed his trunk.

Fred blushed "Yes, but don't call her Granger George," all George did was gave Fred a wink with a grin.

When they arrived at the leaky Caldron there were wanted posters all a round of Sirius Black. "Who was this character?" Fred thought. But really who was he?

Arthur rounded his children up to let them the dangers that lie ahead.

"Now Children there's man name Sirius Black, he escape Azkaban, and he's a murder; so keep a look out and be safe," He explained to his children.

Hermione arrived at the leaky caldron with her parents. They just got back from getting her school supplies. Her father was against her relationship with Fred, he kept telling her that he was too old for her, and he wanted it to end. Hermione's mother tried to tell him that it was an innocent relationship, but he didn't to seem reason. Mr. Granger wanted it to end and now.

Hermione has been so upset with her parents fighting about her and Fred relationship. It was breaking her family apart. Hermione knew what she had to do, she had to break it off with Fred, but she couldn't have the heart to hurt him. She might not even get a second chance with Fred. He might fall for someone else. That broke her heart the most.

As Hermione watched her parents greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were chatting away for a while. But she stayed back for a while. Ginny was first to greet her.

"Hermione, it's great to see you!" Ginny cried excitedly. Then Ginny notice there was something wrong with her, she seemed up set.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked with concern. Hermione looked up at Ginny, with fresh unshed tears. She just shook her head and said quietly "nothing". Her father gave her a look like saying get on with it.

Fred and George came down the stairs from the rooms that they were assigned to. George caught the emotion in Hermione's eyes.

"What's wrong with Granger?" George asked Fred.

Fred looked at Hermione. She looked like she wanted to burst into tears; she hid her face into an orange cat.

"I don't know George," Fred said worriedly.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger left, but before they did, Hermione's father just said, "Today Hermione,"

Fred wondered what he meant by that. Hermione shook her head up and down as tears trickled down her face. Hermione turned away from her parents, and she grabbed her things and started to go up the steps. Fred and George stopped in front of her.

"Well hello to the beautiful"

"Smartest witch"

"We ever seen," They finished together.

"I'm not in the mood guys," Hermione said walking passed them.

Fred was really worried what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong love," Fred asked.

"Don't call me that," Hermione said as tears fell.

Fred was taken aback of what she just said, he's always called her love. What's going on? Why would she say that? Something was wrong defiantly wrong.

Hermione walked passed Fred. His eyes watched her as they downcast away from her sadly.

"What's that about?" George asked.

"I don't know she won't even talk to me," Fred said sadly.

"I'll go talk to her," George requested.

"No, just leave her alone for a little while. Whatever is bothering her she just needs time," Fred said walking down the steps with sadness in his steps.

But George ignored him, and turned back up the steps to follow Hermione.

Hermione walked into her room and shut the door. She just dropped her trunk and threw herself on to the bed. She went into a fit of sobs. She couldn't believe her father wanted her to break up with Fred. Her father felt he was too old for her. Two bloody years apart what's too old? Hermione hated to say this but she hated him. Fred was sweet and kind to her, and he would never make her do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. There was a knock on the door. Hermione hurried and wiped her tears.

"Come in," She yelled.

George was outside of Hermione's door and he can hear her crying. What happened to make her cry like that? So he knocked on the door and a few seconds later he heard a "come in".

George turned the door knob and opened the door seeing Hermione in a crying mess. He came over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Granger, what's wrong?" George asked softly.

Hermione just jumped into his arms and cried. "Oh George, it's terrible." Hermione said.

"What's terrible?"

"My father _hic _wants me _hic _to break up with _hic _Fred," Hermione sobbed.

"What? Why?" George asked in a disbelieving voice.

"He said Fred is too old for me to be dating, and that I'm too young to be dating. So I have to end it today and I'm being watched and my family is tearing apart because of it. My parents and I fight every day, my mum is on my side; but it's got to be his way or no way at all," Hermione cried.

"Oh Hermione," George said sadly as he took the crying witch in his arms.

After Hermione sobs turned into soft whimpers, George lifted her up to face him.

"We'll figure something out; but in the mean time you have to talk to Fred." George said.

"I know," Hermione spoke softly.

George left the room and closed the door. When he looked up he saw Fred there, he had tears on his cheeks. Fred heard everything.

"Is it true George, Hermione's dad wants her to break it off?" Fred asked.

George looked sadly at his twin and nodded. Fred drew himself against the wall and slid down like he was having a panic attack. Tears coming down from his eyes and having hard time breathing, Fred lost all color from his face. George rushed to his twin in worry.

"FRED, FRED," George yelled.

Hermione heard George crying for his brother. She hurried out of the room and to her horror Fred was sitting there trying to gasp for air. George started to cry, he looks up at Hermione when she hurries over and took Fred into her arms.

"Fred its Hermione, breathe with me, come on Fred," Hermione spoke in Fred's ear.

Fred was starting to breathe with Hermione, within a while his breathing returned to normal. George asked Hermione what was wrong.

"Hermione, what the hell happen to him," George asked terrified looking over Fred.

Hermione had to regain herself from panicking, "Fred had a panic attack, why would that happen," Hermione explained to George wondering what could have caused it.

"He overheard us," George said softly.

"Oh Fred," Hermione cried.

Fred couldn't believe that this was happening, it was over. He didn't want to cause trouble for her and her parents. He looked up at her with his teary eyes, as he seen Hermione's as well.

"So it's true, is that what you dad want you to do today?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. But George cut in, "But we'll figure something out," George said.

Fred looked at George like he went mad. "Figure something out, George she being watched how would that work, nothing is going to work." Fred turned his direction to Hermione. "I love you Hermione, and I don't want to cause trouble between you and your parents. There's no other way, I guess we have to break up. "Fred told Hermione as he stood up watching her follow the same suit.

Hermione started to cry, "I don't want too," Hermione sobbed.

Fred took her into his arms with his own tears falling, "We have too, and I'm sorry love. I'll wait for you, and when your father feels that you're old enough to be with me, you let me know," Fred said sadly as he drop his hold from Hermione giving her a kiss on the cheek and he walked away.

George watch his brother and friend fall apart. "Damn that man," George thought angrily to himself.

Fred walked away to his and George's room and slammed the door, while Hermione fall to the floor with racking sobs.

George helped Hermione off the floor and took her to her room and he told her, "Everything is going to work out fine, you'll see," George told her before leaving the room. George walk back to his room and he walked him and Fred was a mess just like Hermione. "This is going to one hell of a year," George thought restlessly, and walked over to his twin to comfort him.

An hour later George went down for dinner, and he seen his father talking to Harry, and over hearing Harry saying to him, "Why would I want to go looking for someone that's trying to kill me sir," George wonder if this had to do with Sirius black, but George ignored it and went back to eating.

Later on that evening everyone found out about Fred and Hermione's breakup, and why. Everyone felt bad for them, but they couldn't understand why? Why would Mr. Granger want them to break up? There's a mystery to this story; but what was it? That's the puzzle.

The next day everyone left for Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to be alone but Harry and Ron wasn't having that, they made her sat with them. They found a compartment that had a man in there but everywhere else was full so they went in and sat down.

"I wonder who he is." Ron asked.

"R.J. Lupin," Hermione replied.

"How do you know? How does she know everything," Ron argued.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "It's on his suitcase Ronald,"

"Oh," Ron said quietly.

"Do you think he's asleep?" asked Harry.

"I think so, why?" Ron asked.

"I have to tell you something," Harry said as he closed the compartment door.

As they were talking the train came to a halt. The lights had gone out and it got really cold. As the train rock a little, Ron got scared.

"What's happening," Ron cried.

Then the window grew with ice Ron look outside of the train, he saw movement out there. Then the compartment door slowly open with a long black shadowy figure came into the compartment. Hermione's cat Crookshanks hissed at the figured; and it went towards Harry. It started to suck a mist from Harry, when the man that was sitting on the other side of him drew out his wand, while Harry heard a woman screamed. A bright light came out of the man's wand that chased the figure away.

When Harry came to the man was near him. "Are you alright," He asked Harry. Harry went to sit up he hands him a piece of chocolate, "Here eat, it will make you feel better, now it you will excuse me I have to speak with the driver," He said as he left.

Harry started to eat the chocolate, "What was that?"

"It was a dementor," Hermione replied.

"It was bloody awful, it felt like I would never be cheerful again," Ron said.

"I heard a woman screaming," Harry said.

"Harry, there was no one screaming," Hermione told Harry as the train continued throughout the stormy weather.

When they enter into the Great hall, they took their seats at the Gryffindor table with all their classmates. Fred kept staring at Hermione, oh much he missed her. Lee looked over at his best friend; he looked so defeated so lost. He wouldn't even do any pranks on the train like usual. Everyone else was wondering what had happen between them. But no one said a word that knew; it was Fred and Hermione's business. After Dumbledore sent everyone back to their houses for the night, since we're playing hosts to dementors.

Hermione was sitting on the couch and Fred walked in and watched her, she felt his gaze on her, and she stared back, you can see they still loved each other. Lee was getting fed up with this.

"Okay I know you two still love each other, who gives a flying hippogriff if they don't want you together, you two want to be together. That's all that matters. So buck up your pride and get on with it."

Hermione just stood up and ran upstairs crying, and Fred angrily walked out the portrait.

"Was it something I said," Lee said.

George and Harry groaned and Ron smacked his forehead.

**Please don't be mad, I promise you, really promise you they will get back together so don'tyou're your knickers in a twist, I had to get them out of the puppy love stage, if not they'll end up hating each other in time, but they will be back together in the fourth year I promise! So please don't be mad… So let me know what you think! Please review!**


	17. Third Year Part 1

Third year part 1

Ron was happy that Hermione and Fred were no longer together. His plan had work. He had written to Mr. Granger of how Fred treats girls', and that he should take protection of his daughter. He actually made Hermione break up with Fred. Harry had entered into the dormitories after Fred walked out of the common room and Hermione running to her room.

"Hey what are you reading there?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nothing important, hey you want to play wizards chest?" Ron asked Harry.

"Um… sure let me change into my pajamas and I'll me you down there," Harry said.

"Alright, Ron said getting up and putting the letter into his trunk.

Ron took off down stairs to set up the game. Harry was curious what Ron had been reading and smirking about so Harry looked around to see if he was alone and he was. Harry went into Ron's trunk and pulled out the letter. Harry opened the letter. What Harry has seen made his eyes pop out like saucers.

_Dear Ron, _

_Thank you for telling me about Fred, and how he treats girls. I wouldn't want my daughter around a boy like that; I can't believe that she would go for someone like that. Why can she find a nice young man like yourself. Well it has been done she wrote me that she had ended the relationship with Fred. Thank you and please watch over her and make sure she safe away from him._

_Thank you,_

_Mr. Granger._

Harry couldn't believe that Ron was the watcher of Hermione and he was the reason that Hermione had to break it off with Fred. Harry had to think, what to do? How to go to? Then only Person he thought about was George. So Harry made a copy of the letter by magic to show to George.

Harry ran up the stairs to the fifth year's rooms. Harry ran in there and ran to George.

"I know who it was," Harry told George holding the letter.

"Who, what was?" George asked.

"Here read," harry said giving George the letter.

George took the letter and read every word, you can see George was getting furious. George jumped up.

"That little son of a git," George said angrily.

"My words exactly, how could he?" Harry steamed.

"Harry, it really all fits," George said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Ron was against Fred and Hermione from the beginning, he finally got to where he could get Fred out of the way so he can have Hermione all to himself, and now since Hermione can't be with Fred, he knows he'll be back in the spotlight before long, I was thinking, that's it! I have a plan," George told Harry excitedly.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked.

"Meet me at the greenhouse 4, tomorrow at 10, I have a plan that Ron will regret ever writing to Mr. Granger," George smirk with mischief.

**Tsk tsk, shame on you Ronald Weasley… How dare You! George got something up his sleeves! ;)) **

**I wonder what it could be, he he ! So let me know what you think George should do to Ron! Don't forget to review… Sorry so short!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello my lovely readers I will I to give you my twitter name so I can late u know when I will update! You can follow me and I find out so your not on edge when I ll be updating... So my twitter name is magicdance1985... I hope to see you follow!

georgeweasleygirl27


	19. Chapter 19

Third year part 1….part 2

Harry went down in to the common room. It was around nine-thirty. Hermione was sitting there looking at the fire, she looked awfully tired. Harry went up to her. "Hermione have you been to bed yet?" Harry asked.

"No," she said sadly.

"Hermione; I know your hurting, but this is mad. You need to start taking care of yourself," Harry said gently.

"Harry, how can I get over this, someone lied to my father, and I had to break up with Fred. Take care of myself; Harry I'm not going to rest until I find out who's the cause of this," Hermione retorted.

"Maybe it's an inside force. I mean someone that knows you and Fred. Someone that knows about your relationship," Harry tried to reason.

Hermione sat there deep in thought, and then she jumped up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"That little git, I'm going to kill him," Hermione said in anger.

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"Mafloy who else," Hermione hissed.

"Hermione stop; Maybe you should give this a little more thought before jumping the gun, I mean I know Malfoy is a little git; but I don't think it's him." Harry reasoned once more.

"You know something don't you?" Hermione yelled.

George came down the stairs with Fred not far behind him. They Heard Hermione yell "You know something don't you." George looked at Fred; you can see he really misses her.

"Harry, you better tell me now! You know who it is, tell me," Hermione hissed dangerously.

George and Fred walked up to Hermione and Harry. George looked over at Harry, as Harry eyes looked pleading for help as he looked back at George.

"Go on Harry…tell her," George said.

Fred look at George. He was puzzled somehow his twin knows.

"What a minute, you know?" Fred asked George.

"Yes I know and so does Harry. But now I guess it's best if you two know who it is," George replied.

Harry gave George a look like. "Thanks; let me be the bad guy."

"Hermione…Fred… I think you two should sit down for this, it's going to be a bit of a shock when you hear this," Harry said

Fred looked over at Hermione. They were both heartbroken you can see it. Everyone was worried about them. Hermione hasn't picked up a book for a while and Fred hasn't pranked in a while. When they looked at one another, they sat down and waited to hear what the cause for the shock is.

"Well I found this letter up in my dorm and here what it says," Harry said as he handed Hermione and Fred the letter.

Hermione took the letter and opened it up, Fred looked over her shoulder and read the letter, and this is what it had said.

Dear Ron,

Thank you for telling me about Fred, and how he treats girls. I wouldn't want my daughter around a boy like that; I can't believe that she would go for someone like that. Why can she find a nice young man like yourself. Well it has been done she wrote me that she had ended the relationship with Fred. Thank you and please watch over her and make sure she safe away from him.

Thank you,

Mr. Granger.

Hermione and Fred finished reading the letter, Fred was red in the face, he wanted to kill his little brother, but Hermione beat him the punch of that thought. Ron came downstairs as soon as he said, "What's up?" Hermione jumped over the couch and punched Ron square in the face.

"What the bloody hell did you hit me for," Ron yelled from being in pain.

Hermione snatched the letter out of Fred's hands, and pushed it to Ron's chest.

"Well why don't you read it you little prat," Hermione hissed.

Ron looked at the letter. Uh oh, he was in trouble. He looked at the four looking at him with daggers. Then he looked at Fred.

"You took her away from me. She was supposed to mine. You knew I liked her but you were selfish and went with your own selfish needs," Ron Yelled at Fred.

Fred was not too happy about this. "Me being selfish," Fred said as he pointed at himself. "I think what you did was selfish, I gave you a chance but your mean to her, but this is the lowest thing you ever did to her, and you'll never deserve her never," Fred hissed.

Hermione went to go punched Ron once again, and this time Fred stopped her.

"Hermione, he's not worth it, not your time or mine and that's a shame for his own brother to say," Fred told Hermione as he held to her arms.

Hermione was so mad and frustrated. She just broke down and cried. Fred pulled her into his arms.

"Hey let's get out of here, go for a walk?" Fred asked.

Hermione nod into Fred's shoulder. He released her from his hold, and they both walked out of the portrait door.

Ron watched Hermione and Fred leave. Then he turned his attentions back to George and Harry.

"Ron your never ever going to get her, Fred and Hermione's relationship is too pure, they will get back together, so you may as well give it up," George walked away and Harry looked at Ron.

"I can't you believe you did that to Hermione, have you ever heard of the saying. If you love someone set them free," Harry told Ron as he shook his head and walked away.

At lunch everyone knew what Ron had done. Everyone was giving him evil daggers. George and Lee got Ron good. When Ron would pick something with his fork and brought it to his lips it would turn into a spider. When he would pick up his glass to take a drink, tiny spiders would crawl out from the cup. Ron looked inside his cup and it was full of spiders and so was his plate. Ron jump with fright and he was force to leave by laughter.

**Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, had a little writers block. I'm sorry it was so short. Next it will be about Fred and Hermione and how things will end up. Will they get back together or start over right this time; we'll find out. Well what do you think? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Third year part 2

Fred and Hermione skipped lunch, and took a walk to talk about what has happened. Hermione cry the whole way from the castle. Fred's heart hurt to know that his own brother would do that to him, and especially to Hermione. Fred wish that he could erase time and caught Ron before it happened. But the fact is what's done is done, and that pained him more.

Fred didn't notice Hermione holding his arm, until she yelled his name.

"FRED," Hermione yelled when she pulled his arm to hold him back.

Fred stopped walking and asked getting out of his thoughts.

"What Hermione?" Fred asked.

Hermione laughed. "You almost became friends with the Giant Squid,"

"What?" Fred asked confused when he noticed his surroundings; they were at the black lake.

"You almost walked into the water!" Hermione said trying to contain her laughter.

Fred looked down at his feet and notice they were almost in the water, Fred smiled.

"Oh," Fred said sheepishly as he stepped away and took a seat next to Hermione.

They were both quiet at first. Fred looked over at Hermione; tears were still falling from her eyes not actually meeting her cheeks. Hermione stared out to the lake absent mindedly playing with the necklace that he had bought her from his family trip to Egypt. Fred was honored that she still wore and kept it.

"I see that you still have the necklace that I gave you," Fred said softly.

Hermione looks down at the necklace. "It helps me; you know, what had happened," Hermione told Fred softly as she remind him of the painful events.

Fred looked down at his hands; that were nervously playing with the grass.

"I'm sorry," Fred said as he look up from the grass as Hermione look back at him.

"I'm sorry too," Hermione said as she stared to speak but Fred cut her off.

"No Hermione, I'm sorry. I knew Ron was against this whole relationship between you and me-"

Hermione cut him off and corrected him, "You mean you and I"

Fred smiled. "Yes sorry, you and I. I should have looked out for him. I'm sorry that I never gave him a chance, but I have needs too. I love you, Hermione and I still do. But we just can't go back to where we were. There's too much damage in that, so" Fred froze in his words.

"So… What Fred? What are you trying to say?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione what I'm trying to say is…" Fred said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gods this is going to really hurt me to even to say this, but I think that it's best if we go back to being friends again and see where that takes us," Fred took a deep breath and let it out slowly controlling his emotions.

Hermione looked at Fred with a disbelieving look. Tears formed in her eyes.

"No," Hermione sobbed. "I d-don't want to-o,"

"Hermione," Fred said as a tear fell gently down his cheek.

Hermione jumped up and ran. She ran back to the castle. Fred finally let go, he cried his heart out.

George, Harry, Angelina, Alicia and Ginny sat in common room around the fire waiting for Fred and Hermione to return. Ron sat at the table alone. Just then they heard a loud bang of the portrait door being hit to the wall as it was swung open madly. Hermione came in with tears. Fred came in minutes later. Hermione turned around to seek out Ron. When she spotted him she hurried to her steps she looked at him with daggers and pure hate. "I hate you, Ronald Weasley." Hermione screamed.

Hermione turned around and seen Fred looking sadly, like he been crying. She burst into painful sobs and ran up to her dorm. George jumped up from his seat from the chair and look at Fred. Fred gave his twin a sad nod. Angelina went to stand as she said.

I'll go talk to her," as she started for the stairs.

"No, I'll go," George said as he came near the stairs.

"But George, it's the girls dormitory, no boys allowed." As Angelina reasoned with George, she just didn't want him getting to trouble.

"I don't care! Hermione's my sister and I'm going to talk to her." George said as he looked at Fred once more and he disappeared up the stairs.

George walked to Hermione's door. He knew that Fred was going to do this. We talked how I had to be there to pick up the pieces. Hermione didn't have family here. She only had friends. I was close enough to her to be there for her the brother she never had.

George POV

As I walked up to Hermione's door, I didn't even bother knocking. I knew she needed someone that cared for her. Harry cares for her like a sister but he's not very good when it comes to things like this. Hermione was on her bed curled up in a ball sobbing her heart out. I went over and sat on her bed. Hermione jumped up from her position and looked up at me. As she looked at me she puts her head down.

"What are you doing here? Should you be talking to Fred?" Hermione asked me.

I shook my head no and I told her. "I'm here to see if you were okay,"

"Do I look okay?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No,"

"George, I really would like to be alone right now,"

"Nope, sorry no can do. You see Granger, I wanted to see if you were okay and I see that you're not. Now you come over here to Brother George and tell me all about it,"

Hermione laughed. It wasn't her greatest but it was there.

Hermione laid her head upon my lap and started to talk. I pet her head as she talked.

"He wants to go back to being friends and then see where that would take us,"

"Hermione he might hate Ron right now, it's not fair what Fred choose; but believe me he's hurting for it. He might think it's best to let his brother get a chance."

"I'll never give Ronald Weasley a chance," She told me angrily.

"I figured that much. So you think Sirius Black will come after Harry?" I asked.

"I don't know but he was sighted in Duff town; that's not far from here,"

"You scared?"

"Yes, well for Harry I mean,"

"Hey don't worry; He's got the brightest witch of her age with him. What could seriously go wrong?"

"I'm not the brightest witch of my age,"

"Hey, don't be so modest, you are," I told her as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione gave me a hug. "Thank you, George."

I released Hermione from the hug, and I stood up and walked to her door. "You're welcome, Hermione. If you need your big brother George, you know where I'll be," I gave her a smile.

She nod and gave me a smile. I gave her a wink and I closed the door and went back down to the common Room. Fred stood at the bottom of the stairs. He looks at me coming down the stairs. Fred gave me a look. Asking me if she was okay and I nod my head and I told him that he needs to hear.

"She'll be okay. But Seriously Fred I think you're making a big mistake with this," I told my twin as I walked away from him and joined my Friends in the common Room.

Ron overheard everything. He really didn't want to lose Hermione as a Friend. If he couldn't have her as a girlfriend, then why lose her friendship, it's better than having anything at all. He knew what he had to do was to fix this and make his best Friend happy again.

Ron walked up to Fred. Fred looked up at Ron. Fred's look was empty but filled with anger.

"What do you want now Ron?" Fred spat.

"I wonder if you want to talk!" Ron asked.

"What now, Ron? I gave up my relationship with Hermione for you; what! Do you want me leave her alone now too? Fred asked angrily.

"No, I just want to fix things," Ron said quietly.

"Well Ron; it's kind of late for that don't you think," Fred snapped as he got up and walked away.

Ron felt hurt, but he deserves it when his brother walked away from him. It wasn't right what he done to his best friends and his brother for his own selfishness. The only way he knew how to fix this was to start from the beginning and tell truth this time. So Ron ran up to his dorm and took of some parchment and quill and stared to write a letter.

_Dear Mr. Granger….._

**Well let me know what you think? I know it's not the way you want it, but you'll see how it turns out. Anyways thanks for the reviews and favs and follows. This story is really hard to write the way I want it so please be patient with me. I still got four more years to go. I'm not really done planning fourth year yet. Well anyways please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Third year part three**

Dear Mr. Granger,

It's Ron. I have to tell you something. I have been lying to you about Fred. The things I said about him aren't true. He's a respectable young man. Even though I don't like him and Hermione together; I think it's my jealousy. I guess they both found out that was me, because of their break up. Now they're not even talking to me or each other. I'm sorry sir, for lying to you. I just hope my brother and my best friend will forgive me.

Ron

Ron took the letter up to the owlery and send it to Mr. Granger. Then he went back to the Gryffindor common room to find that Fred and Hermione wouldn't even sit on the same side of the room together. They looked miserable and it was all his fault.

Hermione sat there talking to Harry about Sirius Black.

"Hermione, what does black have to do with me, I mean why would he come after me?" Harry asked.

"Harry they say he was a traitor to your parents and he went and followed Voldemort, But I would worry Harry the castle is well protected. Just don't get yourself worked up about something right now. They don't even know where he is at the moment." Hermione reassured Harry.

Hermione kept glancing over at Fred. Harry had seem how she would glance at him. You can tell she missed him. Even though of what Angelina said that Hermione would cry herself to sleep at night. Harry was worried for her, with this going on and her helping him about Sirius Black, she wasn't really into it, like her thought were somewhere else.

"Hermione, why don't you talk to him?" Harry asked.

"Well he was the one that said about being friends," Hermione said.

"But Hermione friends talk to each other, you two are lacking in that situation." Harry said.

"Harry I don't want to TALK ABOUT IT," Hermione yelled which everyone in the common room turned her way.

Hermione seen everyone even Fred looking at her, the fact was that Hermione never raise her voice. She turned back to face Harry with tears in her eyes. She collected her books and stormed past him. George grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" George asked.

Hermione yanked her arm out of George's hold. "Don't touch me and leave me alone," she hissed and hurried and ran upstairs.

George watched her run up to the dormitories. He hung his head low, what she had told him really hurt him but not as much as he saw the tears that was in her eyes that she tried to hold back. Fred had seen his twin reaction to Hermione's outburst, he hung his head down. George walked over to Fred.

"You need to fix this, or you'll lose her forever," George hissed at Fred.

Fred flinched by George's hiss. He know George and Hermione had a close relationship, siblings more like it. But George was right. He did have to fix this but how? She wouldn't even talk to him.

"How George? How am I going to fix this she won't even talk to me," Fred asked George.

"Talk to her. That's all I can tell you," George told Fred seriously walking out of sight.

Fred sighed with his hands covering his face, he knew she was going to hex him more that Headless Nick trying to join the headless hunt. Fred got up from his seat and looked longing up the stairs. He knew that he wasn't a loud in the girls' dorms. But this was important. As he started to go up, Ginny stopped him.

"I'll go get her, and you go to the lake alright," Ginny said running upstairs leaving Fred wondering "What the hell,"

"Geez it seems everyone wants us back together,"

"Yes," The whole common room blared.

"Did I said that out loud?" asked sheepishly.

"Yes," came another blared.

Fred walked out of the common Room to the lake like Ginny told him to do. When he got there he waited.

Ginny walked into Hermione's third year room. Hermione's drapes to her bed were closed. Ginny walked over quietly and pulled the side drape across to where it showed Hermione crying. Ginny knew she was hurting.

"Hey," Ginny started.

"Hi," Hermione said quietly.

"Hey you want to get out of here and talk, go for a walk?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and scoot off of her bed and followed Ginny out of the room. They walked out of the castle and headed towards the lake.

"You okay, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, I mean he wants to be friends, but not talking to one another isn't quite being friends," Hermione stated.

"I know Hermione, but Fred is having a hard time too, He really loves you a lot. What Ron did to the two of you was wrong and unforgiving, but you two shouldn't had suffer for Ron's mistake, you need to talk to Fred; even if it's you that has to start it." Ginny told Hermione of what she thought was best.

"Ginny I know you mean well. But I don't know if he would even listen to me. I have a lot on my mind helping Harry. It's too much right now," Hermione said.

"Well you're in luck, he's right there, go talk to him," Ginny said pushing Hermione towards Fred.

"Ginny, no I can't," Hermione tried to stay back.

"Go," Ginny gave Hermione a hard push over, almost pushing her to the ground. Hermione caught herself and turned around and gave Ginny a scowl.

"Sorry," Ginny said meekly as she laughed.

Hermione ignored her laugh and turned back around walking towards Fred looking out into the lake. Hermione walked closer as she almost stood next to him. She was next to him but he didn't turned around. So Hermione cleared her throat. Fred turned around and faced her.

"Hey," Hermione said softly looking up at him.

Fred had his hands in his pockets and looked at Hermione. "Hey," Fred said quietly as well.

They both stood there in silence for some time now. Hermione was getting annoyed that they haven't even said anything else except for Hey.

"I guess I'm wasting your time, I'll go," Hermione turned around and started to walk. But an hand reach out for her and made her stop by holding her back. "Don't go,"

Hermione turned back and faced Fred. You could tell he been crying, which made Hermione fill with guilt. "Alright I won't go," Hermione said softly.

Fred nod. "Hermione,"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, even though I said about being friends, I wasn't acting like a friend and I'm sorry, I really miss you," Fred told Hermione as he watched the tears form in her eyes.

"I miss you too," Hermione said quietly as she cried.

"Please don't cry, love," Fred said taking Hermione's hand into his and giving it a soft kiss on the back of it.

Hermione saw the gesture that Fred made, she wraped her arms around Fred's middle and gave him a hug, more like holding him. He held her tightly.

"Fred we should have to suffer because of Ron's jealousy. We didn't have to break up, and what my father had to say was really base on a lie." Hermione stated.

"You're right, Hermione. To hell with them. I love you and you love me that is what really matters." Fred told Hermione with a grin.

"All that matters," Hermione said.

Fred turned to face Hermione and this time he kissed her. It was soft and gentle. Hermione replied eagerly. It wasn't a short kiss or a longing kiss more of in between the two. When Fred ended the kiss. Hermione opened her eyes and bit her lip.

"So we back together then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, we're back together," Fred said giving Hermione a longing hug.

Ginny hung around into the distances and she jumped for joy that her friend and brother were back together. She hurried back to the castle and ran back to the the Gryffindor tower. When she proceed to the tower and walking to the portrait door, she ran in between two gryffindors trying to get in a well. When she entered the common room everyone was sitting waiting to hear the news. George look over at his little sister.

"Well what's the news?" George asked as everyone waited with worried and anxious looks.

"They are back together," Ginny yelled excitedly.

"Party," Lee yelled.

Fred and Hermione walked back to the castle hand and hand unknown to what was waiting for them.

Thanks everyone! please review and let me know what you think! now I can update a lot more now since I got my notebook.


	22. Chapter 22

**Third year part 4**

Hermione and Fred walked back to the common Room. It was close to dinner time and Hermione had to meet Harry and Ron in Hagrid's hut in a hour after dinner. She was glad that her and Fred worked things out between them. Now in Hermione's thoughts were if she could ever forgive Ron.

Her thought carried with her to when she heard Fred say the password to enter the common room.

"Spring," Fred whispered as the portrait swung open.

Fred still holding on to Hermione's hand, he guided her into the common room. Where everyone applauded and many takes of congratulations. Hermione turn her way to Ginny giving her a playful scowl.

"Ginny, you have a big mouth," Hermione smiled after she scowled Ginny.

"Just doing my Job," Ginny said skipping away.

Hermione giggled at Ginny's action and Fred laughed along with her.

"I guess George and I have taught her well," Fred chuckled.

"I would say too well," Hermione smiled.

George came up to them. "Well I guess everything well between both of you?" George asked.

"Great," Fred grinned happily.

"George, I'm sorry the way I acted earlier," Hermione apologized.

George wave his hand to "it's fine" expression. "Granger, it's fine, you were upset, I understand that wasn't really you, you would probably hexed me if you wasn't," George said.

"I could do that to you," Hermione said with a grin.

"See, so no harm. But I would say Miss. Granger, When I are you going to settle for the better looking twin," George joked.

Fred gave George a silent warning and he mouth "BACK OFF,"

Harry came up to the trio with Ron not far behind.

"Hermione you ready to go to Hagrid's?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Fred, he nodded his head for her to go on. Hermione gave Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She followed Harry and Ron out of the common room.

When they got to Hagrid's they knock. When Hagrid open to see who was there. Harry, Hermione and Ron came to his view.

"What are you three doing here," Hagrid scowled. "Dumbledore and The Minister will be here any moment and if your caught out of the castle this time of the day, you will be in serious trouble specially you Harry," Hagrid warned.

They knew buckbeak was going to get put down because of Draco's actions and it wasn't the poor things fault. But they had to leave for risking Hagrid with the Minister. So soon as they left They seen fudge and Dumbledore walking down to Hagrid's hut. They hid behind some pumpkins so they couldn't be seen.

When Fudge and Dumbledore enter in the hut. They made a break for it. They caught up to Mafloy and his goonies watching Buckbeak to get killed. Hermione was mad beyond belief. She ran towards him with her wand in her hand.

"You foul and loathsome evil little cockroach," Hermione yelled as she stuck her wand under his chin.

Draco whimpered. Ron stopped Hermione by bring to her attention. "He's not worth it,"

She lowered her wand and went to turn away but she turned back by punching Draco in the face.

He hurried and ran away telling his goonies not to breath a word of what just happened.  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "That felt good," She said.

"Felt good; that was brilliant Hermione," Ron said shocked.

Fred came out from the shadows. He was proud of Hermione. That she could stand her own. But He would always protect her, He vowed that to himself. He walked over to the trio.

"Has it happened yet?" He asked.

Hermione turned around, she shook he head no. He walked over to her closer. As they watched they seen them talking and the mask executioner lifting his ax and swung it low. You can heard the slice when the crows took off of the sound. Hermione knew buckbeak was gone. She started to cry and hugged Fred and Harry beside her as Ron stood.

Just then Ron rat bit him. "HE BIT ME!" Ron yelled.

"Come back Scabbers" Ron chased after him. Ron took off as Harry and Hermione yelled for him to come back. They ran towards him as Fred ran after them. When they had reached him Ron started to yell.

"Fred, Hermione, Harry behind you, run," Ron yelled.

"THE GRIM,"

But the grim ran past then to Ron. They yelled for Ron as the Grim grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him through the hole in the tree. The womping willow. It started to go mad by being disturbed. It moved its branches in every crazy way. As Fred, Hermione, and Harry tried to get close they were knocked to the ground. But Hermione stood and grab on to the branch, as Fred and Harry tried as well, but failed they were knocked back down. Hermione started to scream by the height and fast movement. But Hermione gain control and first she grabbed Harry and thrown him through the hole where the Grim took Ron through. Then she came back and grabbed Fred and repeated what she did to Harry. Then she dropped herself from the branch so she can dive through. When she came through knocking Fred back down from where she landed on top of him.

"Sorry," Hermione said as she helped Fred up.

"It's alright love," Fred said as he stood with her help.

"Where do you think this lead?" Hermione asked.

"I think I have a hunch," Harry replied.

Harry, Hermione, and Fred continued to walk until they reached a staircase. Hermione looked around. She knew exactly where they are.

"Where in the shrieking shack," Hermione stated as they continued going up the stairs.

They heard Ron cries from the upstairs. When they reached the room for where Ron was dragged to, by following the trails of the linings in the dust. Fred was first to reach his brother.

"Ron are you okay?" Fred asked.

"Look out he's the grim," Ron said as he pointed to the figure behind the door.

The figure behind the door slowly push the door away to reveal himself. Hermione jumped in front of Harry.

"If you're going to kill Harry. You have to kill us first," Hermione said.

"No only one will die tonight!" Quoted the man.

"Then it will be you," Harry said as he jump over to the man and wrestle him to the ground.

"You're going to kill me Harry? You're god-father," The man said.

Just the Lupin came in and disarmed Harry.

"Expelliarmus," Lupin cried.

Harry wand flew out of his hand. Harry removed himself from the man.

"I do say that you're mad for coming here," Lupin replied.

"I say you would know all about madness, Remus," the man said laughing.

Lupin helped the man up and they greeted. "My dear friend," the man replied.

"I trusted you," Hermione retorted. "You've been helping him into the castle. He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes."

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked curiously.

"Since professor Snape assigned the essay," Hermione replied.

"I say Hermione; you are the brightest witch of your age." Lupin replied.

"Enough talk!" Sirius yelled.

"Let's kill him,"

"Wait Harry has a right to know why?" Lupin requested.

"I have waited for twelve years in Azkaban," Sirius retorted.

"Vengeance is sweet," Snape sneered as he pointed his wand at Sirius through the door way.

"What's going on? Fred asked.

"You know, I can do it right now; but why take that away from the Dementors, They're so longing to see you" Snape said.

"Snape," Lupin said nervously.

Just then Harry pointed his wand to Snape and made him flew back on to the bed past out. Then he pointed his wand back over to Sirius.

"You betrayed my parents," Harry retorted.

"Now Harry, Someone did betray your parents, but it was someone that I knew to be dead, someone that you saw on the map that night." Lupin reasoned.

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry replied.

"Yes,"

"Well maybe that map was lying." Fred said.

"No the map never lies, and he's in this room" Sirius snapped pointing towards Ron.

"Me?" Ron Question.

"Not you, your rat," Sirius said impatiently.

"Scabbers, but he's been in my family for" Ron was cut off by Sirius.

"Twelve years, I know," Sirius said as he came over to Ron.

"No don't you hurt him," Ron yelled.

"Give it to him Ron," Fred said.

Sirius took the Rat and picked up Snape's wand and sat down the rat and tried to reveal the rat's true identity. Soon enough the rat transformed into a man. The man quickly got up and ran to Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius and Remus my dear friends," He greeted.

Then they pushed him away and ran over to Harry. "Harry, you look so much like James, we were the best of friends." Peter said trying to get Harry on his side.

"Don't you dare talk to him," Sirius growled.

"Did you sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Remus asked.

"I didn't mean too; But what would have had done?" Peter asked.

"I would have died than to betray my friends," Sirius retorted.

"Stop! Well take him up to the castle," Harry said.

Peter came over to Harry. "Thank you my boy, thank you,"

"I didn't said to let you go free, I mean is will take you to the castle and the dementors can deal with you," Harry sneered as Peter drew scared.

Sirius and Harry helped Ron out of the Shrieking shack with Hermione not far behind as she led Remus and Fred as they held on to Peter.

"Sorry for the bite, but I was trying to aim for the rat," Sirius apologized to Ron.

"I do have a gentle side believe it or not. James told me I should make a dog permanent, but the tail I can live with but the fleas are murder," Sirius laughed.

Fred and Hermione was out first to grab Peter, while Remus followed. Harry and Sirius walked away from everyone to talk. Hermione tried to hear what they were say but couldn't make it out. Then she and Fred turn their attention to Ron's leg.

"That looks painful Ron," Hermione exclaimed.

"It is, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"You know between you and Fred. I guess I didn't want to compete to my brother for your friendship, I know it was wrong to do that, and I'm sorry to the both of you," Ron said as he looked at Hermione and Fred.

"Let's not worry about that now, we have other things to worry about," Fred pointed out.

Ron nodded and agree now wasn't the time. Hermione notice the moon.

"HARRY," Hermione scream to get his attention to the full moon.

The moon Haunted Remus from the brightness. Sirius ran over to him.

"Did you take your potion tonight dear friend," Sirius said as he held on to Remus.

"You belong here, in this heart Remus," He said as Remus transformed into the werewolf.

Remus was full in werewolf. Sirius was knocked to the ground. As Harry, Hermione, Fred stood by Ron. Hermione walked closer to Remus.

"Hermione," Fred cried.

But she hushed him to be quite. She continued to go closer. "Professor, Professor Lupin?" She asked calmly.

Remus growled at her as she hurried back over behind Fred. Snape came out of the hole and grabbed Harry. "There you are Potter," He spat.

Then Remus howl again and Snape turned around and saw Remus in is transmutation as a werewolf. He hurried and turned to protect the children. But they was knocked down to miss Remus claw. Then Sirius was now the dog, the grim that he once was and attacked Remus to keep him away. But Harry was worried about Sirius. He took off after them. Snape called for him but he didn't listen.

Sometime later, Harry finally had woken up in the Hospital wing, companied by Hermione, Fred and Ron was sitting on the bed with a bandage on his leg.

Hermione hurried over to Harry, and explained that they have Sirius locked in the tower to be taken to have his soul to be sucked out by the dementors. They saw Dumbledore enter the hospital wing.

"Professor, that have the wrong man!" Hermione cried as he entered.

"Sirius is innocent," Harry said.

"It was my rat sir," Ron said.

"You rat?" Dumbledore question.

"Yes my rat Scabbers, well use to be my rat," Ron was cut off by Fred.

"Peter Pettigrew sir," Fred pointed out.

"You know, voices from children aren't always took seriously, because they forget the innocents of a child voice." Dumbledore told them as he walked over and lowered to Hermione.

"Three turns might do it Miss Granger, but the consequences to know of wizards if you are caught, good luck," Dumbledore said as he winked as he walked out.

"What's he talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry this is a time turner, this is how I've been getting to my class this term, Professor McGonagall gave it to me my first term. Sorry Ron see as you can walk, Fred stay with Ron," Hermione said as she went to put the time turner around Harry.

"No I'm coming with you," Fred fought.

"Fred I can't risk you being seen. Where I have to go, you would see yourself. You have to stay here," Hermione reasoned.

"Fine but please make it back safely." Fred said softly.

"I'll be back, before you can say what" Hermione vanished.

Harry and Hermione did what they had to do. They saved Sirius. A/N: You know the story.

When Sirius took off with buckbeak into the moon night sky. They hurried back before the last chime rang. When there forms disappear and they ran into the Hospital wing.

"What?" Fred said.

"You were just there and now you just came through there," Ron said in a scared tone.

"Ron that's silly how you can be at two places at one time," Hermione laughed as Harry joined her.

Remus resigned and told Harry that they would met again. Now it was time to go home and the summer to begin. Hermione and Fred spent their time together on the train until it was time to go home.

"You'll write me this summer won't you?" Fred asked Hermione as she snuggled in his arms.

"Yes as long as you write me,' Hermione replied.

"Every day love, every day," Fred said as he kiss the top of her head.

"Good," She smiled.

I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while just a lot of things going on. But I had some time and finished I hope you like it, you know what to do! REVIEW! :)


End file.
